The Legend of Kingdom Hearts
by Mediciner
Summary: When a princess of destiny, a hero of time, a keyblade master, and others unite, can they stop the combined force of their most formidable enemies? PG13 for cursing, a little angst, just to be safe, etc. Sorry if the characters are OOC.
1. The Legend

Hello guys, and welcome to my first crossover! If you haven't figured it out yet, this is a KH/Zelda crossover with an original character of mine in it. For now, I hope you enjoy the Prologue!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
**_There used to be a tale long ago  
  
About a young boy's legacy:  
  
To protect a certain princess  
  
From an old foe of theirs  
  
Over and over, the young boy's blade would clash with the evil's power  
  
Time and time again, the old foe would lose, nearly getting out of there alive  
  
But he always returned; that was assured  
  
And every time he did, the dark one would concoct a new, more devious plan  
  
But the young boy always found a way out of it, and thus starts the process over again  
  
The evil one had a different plan this time however  
  
This plan needed the assistance of another, though...  
_**  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Well, I did my best! I hope you guys like it. Review if you do! Now hit it, Ness!  
  
Ness: (with chains on his legs) Uh, Med does not own any characters besides her OC. Now let me go!

Med: Never! (Evil grin)


	2. An Odd Dream

Wow, fast update huh? Well before I begin the actual story, I just want to clear something out. I did not delete my first FF. Fanfiction.net did. Just wanted to get that off my chest. (breaths freely)  
  
Ness: Now that you're in a good mood, how about getting these chains offa me?!  
  
Med: -.- Oh alright just do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Ness: Right! Med does not own any characters in this story besides her OC.  
  
**_ The Legend of Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter 2: An Odd Dream  
_**  
The land of Hyrule was silent. Nothing was heard except a few rustles of brush in the wind. Even the usually busy town square was silent, waiting for dawn. Every inhabitant in the land was asleep, dreaming of beautiful things.  
  
Well, all except for one...  
================================  
_Dear Destiny,  
  
I hope you like your name! Anyway, things have been pretty mellow at Hyrule Castle. Mrs. Amy is my instructor. "Slave driver" is more like it. That woman _never _gives me a break!  
  
"Do ze' dishes. Wipe ze' tables. Clean Princess Zelda's room. And when you're done, you can 'ave breakfast, and then get back to clean Link's room."  
  
I might be a servant but I'm _not _a machine! At least I have friends in the castle: Princess Zelda herself and Link. They treat me right unlike that old hag...  
  
Oh, forgot to tell you about them! Silly me.  
  
Princess Zelda is the friendliest person you can ever have. Period. Heck, she's princess over all of Hyrule! I mean a 12 year old rule over an entire kingdom? Kind of nuts if you ask me, but I'm her friend anyway.  
  
The other one is Link. He's called a Hero of Time for some reason. He's even been deemed Zelda's personal knight! Lucky guy. Rumor is he battled an evil villan named Ganondorf. In fact, today is the celebration of his victory!  
_  
Outside her door, footsteps were heard. Shouting was heard louder and louder as the footsteps came closer.  
  
_Whoops! I got to go, Destiny. Mrs. Slave- Amy- is coming, Hope to write soon!  
  
Love, Kari  
_  
Kari's door burst open as a large woman stepped in. The woman had an apron over a green shirt. A few stains were seen as she fixed her clothes. She had neck long brown hair, frizzy enough to break a comb Kari bet, and eyes to match. Mrs. Amy had a strong French accent.  
  
"What are you doing 'ere?!" she shouted. "Ze' food will not bake themzelves! Ze' feast needs to be ready for ze' princess and others!"  
  
Kari didn't even flinch as the woman kept shouting at her. She was very used to this. She instead got up from her bed and began making it.  
  
"I'll be right there, Amy. Let me finish doing my bed," said Kari calmly to her. The woman took one last look at her before leaving her "room".  
  
Really, Kari lived on the base floor of the castle. Her "room" was really storage for items and weapons. Her bed was a lot of blankets sewn together by people at the town square.  
  
Swishing her rosy hair, she continued on her bed. She hoped that she could finish fast enough to please her instructer.

She didn't know where she was. Darkness was everywhere around Princess Zelda. Confused, she looked down and, to her surprise, her entire body was transparent.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" she asked to no one in particular. She found her answer right behind her.  
  
A room appeared out of nowhere; it was still in semidarkness due to her surroundings. Two men were conversing; one voice was the one that Zelda would never forget: Ganondorf, the other was hardly heard.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" said the unfamiliar voice. The other man nodded his head.  
  
"Of course it will. We just need to get you a new body..." said Ganondorf.  
  
The unfamiliar figure stroked his chin thoughtfully before speaking again.  
  
"What about the four..."  
  
"Our minions will take care of them," replied Ganondorf. "Of course, we need the princess to complete our plans."  
  
The man paused for a while.  
  
Looking in the princess's direction, he said dangerously, "You'd better find her or else, Ganon."  
  
**_"Zelda!"  
_**  
The princess woke with a start, sweat covered her face. Right in front of her was none other than Link. He looked concerned.  
  
"Dreams again?"  
  
"Nightmares are more like it," Zelda replied angrily. Link hopped off her bed.  
  
"Well this will cheer you up," he said happily.  
  
Zelda gave him a look. "And what's that, Mr. Cheerful?" Link gave a look of mock surprise, barely able to dodge Zelda's hand right afterwards.  
  
"You forgot already? Today's the celebration of Ganondork's defeat!"  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Well I hope that was long enough for you guys! R&R and until next chapter.  
  
Ness: (floating in the air) I'm FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!  
  
Med: -.-


	3. The Celebration

Med: (holds out a piece of paper) This is the paper that holds the answer to the question: Why did fanfiction.net delete my fic?  
  
Reviewers: (holding guns to my neck) Better read it or else!  
  
Med: Eeep. oo Okay okay. (clears throat)  
  
_We of fanfiction.net deleted your fan fiction due to an infraction of a rule(s): Fanfiction.net will not allow any fanfic that has Chatting Keyboard, Dialogue, Any form of entry that uses the reviews as a message board, Interactive based, etc._  
  
There you go. I hope that answered your questions! And if any officer of ff.net is reading, I respect your opinion on the deletion and hope to do better on this one!  
  
The Legend of Kingdom Hearts  
**Chapter 3 The Celebration**  
  
**_ 6:00...  
_**  
"Hurry, Princess, you mustn't be late!" said a servant as he pushed Zelda into her dressing room. The celebration was about to begin; it needed to start off with the princess, though. Zelda shooed her servant away.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can dress myself," she said to him. The servant nodded his head and bowed politely a last time before exiting the chamber.  
  
_Now, what to wear?_ She thought. It was very hard to think with the odd dream still on her mind. She had been spending the entire day trying to figure it out, with a little help from Link and Kari of course. The only information they deciphered from the dream was that:  
  
a. Ganondorf was up to his evil plans again

b.He was getting help from two other people in (another?) universe

c.Zelda had something to do with it  
  
_ But what?  
_  
Zelda rubbed her temples a third time today. Looking warily at the closet door, she began picking out her favorite clothes.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_ In the main garden...  
_**  
Kari was having a blast at the feast. Stuffing herself with food of all kinds, she made her way through the crowd. She made a beeline towards every table, picking up at least one of each item. When she was finally satisfied (which took quite a while), she headed towards the back of the garden where Link was waiting.  
  
When Kari reached him, she noticed that Link was in an odd position; it looked as though he had something behind his back. He was planning something.  
  
"What are you hiding, Link?" Kari asked as she laid the plates of food onthe ground. Link was startled by the question.  
  
"Danm it! H-how did you-"  
  
Kari cleared her throat and pointed to Link's back.  
  
"Oh," Link said, very flushed. He pulled out a bag of water balloons from behind his back. Kari 'tsked' him.  
  
"Naughty naughty, Link. Now why would you want to pull a prank on me?"  
  
Link had a mischievous grin on now. "Actually I was going to use them on a certain entertainer appearing here tonight."  
  
"Who, that whatshisname clown that always told the same jokes every year?"  
  
Link nodded his head. "The one and the same. In fact, I'd be doing him a favor if I pulled this prank off. At least the audience would actually be laughing for once," he added as an after thought. Kari giggled.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black except for a stage in front of the  
audience. The curtains opened slightly as a small plump man wearing a blue vest walked to a podium in the middle of the stage. The audience began clapping as he made his way.  
  
"About time!" Link shouted over the crowd.  
  
When the man began clearing his throat, the clapping stopped abruptly. Fixing the bow on his vest, he pulled out a small paper.  
  
"Good evening, fellow citizens," he began, "and welcome to the first annual celebration of Link's victory!"  
  
The crowd roared and a few stared at Link intently. Link really wished they didn't.  
  
The plump man raised his hands and made a motion for the noise to stop.  
  
"Yes, yes very exciting. Well, since we all know how the legend went, I will let the princess finish." He then ran off the stage.  
  
The audience began whispering a few seconds afterwards. Kari looked at Link.  
  
"Do you think she will do okay?" she asked.  
  
"If this is the Zelda I know, of course," he said confidently.  
  
Suddenly, the curtains ruffled yet again; this time it revealed Princess Zelda. She smiled at the audience who immediately began cheering loudly. Link could've sworn he heard whistles too.  
  
"Thank you, people of Hyrule!" she said when crowd finally ceased. "This is a certainly night to remember. I'm very glad all of you came. But enough of all that, let's get down to business. I-"  
  
She stopped abruptly. Her head was tilted upwards, looking at the sky; fear was in her eyes. When the crowd looked skyward, they noticed that the sky had become dark and stormy. Low rumbling was heard as the cloud turned into a looming terror right over the crowd.  
  
Without warning a bolt of lightning escaped the cloud and headed towards the ground. Instead of hitting the crowd, though (and to Link and Kari's dismay), the bolt struck Zelda.  
  
The second afterwards, the princess fell, never hearing the cries of her people as she went.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked it! R&R and until next time:  
  
Ness: Med does not own anyone besides Kari!

P.S. If you are wondering, no Zelda is not dead!  
**_ Med _**


	4. Hard Past and Visions

(Smells the air) Aaahhhh, the smell of a new chappie.  
  
Ness: (floating in the air) I agree. (Begins doing aerial flips)  
  
Med: I've updated my profile for those who want the dirt on me. (checks clock) Oh yes, time for...  
  
Ness: Author Answers Reviewers' Questions!  
  
(Reviewers and Robo start clapping)  
  
Med: Alrighty, let's start this!

* * *

** Q 1. Why isn't Zelda dead?  
  
A 1. Well I wouldn't have a fic if she was!   


* * *

Q 2. Is this a crossover with Zelda and KH?  
  
A 2. Yep. (winks)  


* * *

Q 3. Where are Sora and the gang?!  
  
A 3. Well actually I am not going to have Donald, Goofy, or Kairi in this fic. But I will have Riku, guys don't worry! (Fends off the Riku Fan Club) The crossover-ing will begin in a couple of chapters, rest assured!**

* * *

Q 4. Will any other characters join the group?  
  
A 4. Maybe... (evil grin) 

* * *

Note: In this chapter, it'll show a bit of Kari's past so pay attention! It's also a little angsty. This is my longest chapter yet! 

* * *

**_The Legend of Kingdom Hearts_**  
  
**_Chapter 4 Hard Past and _****_Visions  
_**  
_At the Castle's hospital..._  
  
Voices were echoing in her head. Yet again, Princess Zelda was lost in her sub-conscious mind.  
  
"Zelda..."  
  
What had happened? Why now?  
  
"_Zelda..._"  
  
What was going on? Why me?  
  
"**_Zelda..."_**  
  
_Where am I?_  
  
"**_ZELDA_**!"  
  
Zelda woke up to someone's shouting. She saw a white ceiling above her. Sitting up from her bed, she looked around the tiny room; the only people in there were the doctor, nurse, and...  
  
"You're _alive_!!"  
  
A scream ensued before Zelda's vision was obscured by auburn and strawberry blonde hair; Link and Kari had thrown themselves upon her. Both were overjoyed to see their friend alive after such a shock.  
  
"You're alive," Link repeated after Zelda finally managed to get them off her bed.  
  
"Yep," Zelda replied happily. Kari was beaming at her. It didn't last long, though.  
  
Zelda remembered something all of a sudden. Her face showed it as it changed to being serious. There was a small pause between the three acquaintances.  
  
"Kari, please get back to your room," Zelda said suddenly.  
  
Kari was confused by her reaction. "Huh?" Zelda turned to her.  
  
"We need to talk about something. It doesn't concern you," she added as Kari began to open her mouth angrily. "I really need you to go back to your room. I'll send a servant there later, okay?"  
  
Kari grumbled slightly as she began leaving. She, the doctor, and the nurse left Link and Zelda alone in the room. Link winced slightly as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"_'We need to talk about something'_? What the hell do they mean?!" Kari shouted angrily as she slammed her fists in to the wall. She stared at it bitterly. Kari had heard that sentence only once in her life time. And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
_"Mommy? Mommy, is daddy going back to the war?" six year old Hikari asked her mother.  
  
Her mother looked at her sadly. Tears were in her eyes as she brushed her red hair away.  
  
"Yes, my dear Hikari, daddy is going."  
  
"Your danm right I am!" a voice said behind them. Both turned around to see Hikari's dad in a blue uniform, staggering slightly. A cigar was in his mouth, a beer bottle was in his right hand, and a cigar holder in his right as he spoke. He made a motion to light the cigar, but her mother stopped him.  
  
"I thought we said not to smoke in front of Hikari, Charles!" she shouted.  
  
"Crap, Lydia, I can smoke when I want to!" he gruffly shouted back. Lydia smacked him hard.  
  
"I've had enough of this, Charles A. Brandling!"  
  
The two began fighting brutally, cursing as they went. They didn't even notice their scared child running away to her room, crying as she clutched her doll. When she reached her room, she flung herself on her bed and continued sobbing.  
  
After about an hour but what seemed like eternity, Hikari didn't hear any noises from her door. Thinking that her parents had made up, she made her way to the living room quietly. What she found was a disaster.  
  
The room seemed to have made contact with a tornado. Pictures were unturned, the fire place was up to the top with glass and ash, and the floor itself was contaminated with blood. Kari wasn't looking at the scenery, though; she was looking at her parents.  
  
Charles had a purple eye and what looked like a busted lip. His uniform was tattered and ragged, showing cuts upon bruises upon scars everywhere. And Hikari could tell that if he smiled, half of his teeth would be out.  
  
Lydia wasn't any better. She was moving gingerly, broken ribs probably. She had two black eyes and a long bleeding cut upon her forehead. Her lip was still trickling blood from the fight. Her clothes were stained with it, maybe permanently.  
  
"Hikari, we need to talk about something," her dad said.  
  
"And what's that?" Hikari asked cautiously. When her dad said something like that, she knew something was bad.  
  
"Divorce."  
_  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
Kari hated her father from then on. After the divorce, her father was sent to the army. One week later, a letter was sent to them stating that Charles was dead. Her mother grieved over him. Kari had to endure five days of torture. She thought it couldn't get worse.  
  
At least until Lydia committed suicide. Kari had become a broken person afterwards.  
  
_But that's all in the past now_ she thought as she shook her head. Remembering Zelda's request she began walking down the hall. Link's voice stopped her, though.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Kari ran back to the door and pressed her ear to it. She had extremely good hearing, so she had no problem listening to them.  
  
"You heard me, Link. We have to leave Hyrule," came the voice of Zelda.  
  
"How are we going to do that? And what about Kari?" Link interrogated.  
  
Zelda sighed. "We're going to have to leave her here. She shouldn't be involved in other universes. As for travel, you remember the King of Red Lions, right?"  
  
Kari heard Link pace for a moment.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Some place called Traverse Town."  
  
"Who's going to be waiting for us?"  
  
"A man by the name of Leon. He and his group, the Solo Survivors, will wait for us in an alleyway."  
  
"Alrighty, let's shove off!" Link said.  
  
_Uh oh. Better get out of here!  
  
_Kari ran as fast as she could to the nearest staircase, hoping Link didn't see her.  
  
_Leave me behind, why doncha'. You watch, I'll be going with you two whether you like it or not! _ she thought as she went down.

* * *

Well, if that wasn't long enough for you, I'll shoot my self. R&R guys! And I need to know: Does this fanfic need to be changed to PG-13 because this chapter? 


	5. Leaving Hyrule and entering a New Univer...

(cracks fingers) Well if any of you have noticed, I've changed the rating (just to be safe) and the summary slightly.  
  
Ness: No big deal really.  
  
Robo: I concur that.  
  
Med: Ah well (turns computer on) let's see what the reviewers said. (reads reviews and continues typing)  
  
**_Ninja Mage_**: Well I took your advice and changed the ratings just in case. Thanks for reviewing! (hands him Turner the super dog plushy)  
  
**_Kinoarashi_**: The ratings changed just in case, but thanks for giving me your opinion! And yes Kari is (or should I say was) Hikari. (hands him Sparky the electrical hamster)  
  
_L4by4_: I'm glad you agree! Welcome to the group. (gives him Neo the psychic snake as thanks for reviewing) I'm updating so don't hurt me! (cowers behind Ness)  
  
Ness: o.0 Uhhh...Med doesn't own any characters besides Kari. (for now...)  
  
Med: Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, odd, etc. I kinda suck at these scenes (especially when it comes to wardrobe!).  
  
_Legend of KH  
_  
_Chapter 5 Leaving Hyrule and entering a New Universe_  
  
The minute Kari reached her room, she began gathering her belongings for the trip. She put them all in a large, black and red pack which was hastily put on the bed. Because of the fact that her room was storage for weapons and other miscellaneous items, she had no problem finding food, potions, and other objects that she thought they would need.  
  
After five minutes work of packing, Kari began changing out of her apron. Then, she looked in her closet for her favorite pair of clothes: a light blue shirt with darker blue at the collar and bluish black jeans. Finding those, she picked up an aquamarine jacket with fur at the end of the sleeves. Fitting her clothes on, she picked up her traveling pack.  
  
After checking, double checking, and rechecking her belongings, Kari ran out the door.  
  
_I hope I'm not too late_ she thought as she raced through the hall.

* * *

"Quickly, Link, we must hurry!" Zelda said hurriedly. She had changed her attire and was now wearing an apricot shirt under a light brown leather vest. Zelda was also wearing beige pants at ankle length. On her back was a strong wooden crossbow. She also had her quiver as well. Her light-weight black boots clanked softly on the floor as she ran.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Link shouted back; he was still trying to fit on one of his boots on. He was wearing the same green tunic that he always wore (and his hat of course!). He was also carrying the sword and sheath of the Master Sword on his back.  
  
They made their way done through the castle down to the main laboratory. There, scientists were working on a portal that would lead to another world, maybe even universes! Coincidently that was all that Link and Zelda needed.  
  
"This is urgent business that we need to attend to, sir," Zelda said to what Link thought was the head honcho. "Please allow us to go through the portal now."  
  
"But Miss, the portal hasn't been tested yet," said the scientist with a slight Britain accent. "You are of royal blood! We do not want to risk someone as important as you, my dear lady."  
  
Zelda was slightly tinted in the face. Link was forced to hold in his chuckle. "Enough with formalities! Link and I really need to leave."  
  
"You heard the woman! Let'm get going already!" said a voice.  
  
Everyone looked nearby the vortex. An odd looking boat on the launch deck was the speaker.  
  
He was nearly completely red. His head, held up majestically, was also red, lined with wooden hair and had two large yellow horns on top. Striking blue eyes stared at the group.  
  
"What the heck is that?" asked one of the scientists.  
  
"The King of Red Lions," Link and Zelda said at the same time.  
  
"Well, are ye' stand there gawking at me or are ye' gonna get on?" he asked gruffly. Link and Zelda nodded as they made their way to him.  
  
"Yeah, we're going, Kingy," Link said while they situated themselves on the boat. TKoRL moved slightly to the right facing the vortex. Half of the group of scientists moved to their stations to ready the launch; the other just stood watching the boat as if it were the most beautiful thing they ever saw.  
  
"**Launch in thirteen seconds**," said one over an intercom.  
  
"You ready for this?" the boat asked the two, trying to ignore the 6 pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"As sure as we're standing here," Zelda said confidently. The King nodded his head.  
  
"**In 10**."  
  
Link felt tense now. In just ten seconds, he was going to see another universe! You don't do that everyday! Zelda was trying to concentrate on the mission ahead. They were distracted, however.  
  
"Wait for me, guys!" shouted a voice suddenly.  
  
Link, Zelda, and KRL were surprised to find Kari in front of the door. Due to her deep breathing, they guessed that she had run all the way here.  
  
"**5**." "Kari, what are you doing here?!" Link shouted.  
  
"If you're going on an adventure, you aren't leaving without me!" Kari shouted back.  
  
"**4**."  
  
"Kari, don't! You shouldn't be here," Zelda said. Kari fixed her pack.  
  
"**3**."  
  
"There isn't anything you can do or say to stop me, Zelda," she said. There was a sly smile on her face.  
  
"**2**."  
  
Without warning, Kari began running towards the boat, ignoring the stabbing pains in her side from previous action. She had a small chance of making it.  
  
"**1**."  
  
With all her might, she jumped onto the boat as it began to move towards the vortex. Her hands managed to grab the side, tilting KRL slightly.  
  
"**Launch**!"  
  
Link and Zelda did their best to pull Kari up, but the boat had already touched the portal. A blinding light surrounded the group. As the boat got faster, Kari was surprised to still be hanging on.  
  
Link tried to make out the surroundings. All he saw was different colored streaks pass them by every once in a while. Wind was shifting directions as well, though Link (and probably everyone else, he thought) wasn't sure how it did.  
  
After a few minutes of howling wind and light, the boat suddenly slowed down. The surroundings changed from white to bluish-green, dotted by yellow stars. Link and Zelda managed to yank Kari from the side. As they looked around, Zelda spotted something large off to the side.  
  
"I believe that's Traverse Town."

* * *

Well, another installment finished! (falls asleep)  
  
(Robo hauls her off)  
  
Ness: Ah well, hope to see you next chapter!  
  
_Med_


	6. A New World: Traverse Town

Woot! 15 reviews! Well anyway I was bored, so I decided to update. It is summer after all.   
  
Robo: And it leaves you no excuse for late updates.  
  
Ness: Nope. (shakes head) Authors are supposed to give their reviewers the best quality you can get. If not... (holds up a picture of a R.I.P with Med's name on it)  
  
Med: --.--I'm just gonna ignore that. Besides, I need to answer a few questions that may have popped up in the reviewers' minds.  
  
**_Q. Are Leon and Tidus in here?  
  
A. Who doesn't want the silent one and the blonde haired wonder? If you are confused, it's yes. Tidus will be 19, though. I have no use for him if he's a kid!

* * *

Q. Is Sora the Keyblade Master?  
  
A. Heck yeah! I couldn't find any replacements. (And Kari didn't want an oversized key as a weapon) Besides, this wouldn't be a crossover without him!

* * *

Q. Will any other FF characters make a debut?  
  
A. Yup. A lot of them. They're from VII, VIII, IX, and X. I may also include a couple from other games.

* * *

Q. Do I need to play KH or Zelda to understand this story?  
  
A. Nope, I'll explain things as best as I can for those who haven't. Those who have, good for you!

* * *

Q. Will you be making a sequel?  
  
A. That depends on the reviews. If I get enough, I may. Maybe even a trilogy! You never know...All I'm sayin' is that if I do have a sequel, more characters (like Kairi) will be introduced.

* * *

_**Note: From now on, The King of Red Lions will be known as KRL, the boat, or the King (or something like that).

* * *

** _Legend of Kingdom Hearts_  
  
** **_Chapter 6 A New World: Traverse Town_**

* * *

Zelda, Link, and Kari stared at the planet. On top of it, a huge square was shown, filled with many shops. Brilliant lights shone every once in a while. A neon sign posted on a large building read "Traverse Town". An upside down house was on the bottom of the planet, seemingly going unnoticed. Kari thought that the planet looked pretty welcoming.  
  
"That's one heck of a planet!" she commented.  
  
"It's beautiful," Zelda agreed. Link didn't say anything as he stared.  
  
After a few minutes, the King cleared his throat loudly to gather their attention. All three turned their heads.  
  
"Listen up," he told them. "From here on out, you're gonna need protection. Do you have weapons?"  
  
Link patted the scabbard on his back. "I've got my sword and some magic. Nothing else that I need."  
  
"I kinda figured that!" the King laughed. "How about you two?"  
  
Zelda grinned and pulled out her quiver. Kari looked down.  
  
"In the rush of packing, I completely forgot!" she said with frustration. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Zelda coaxed her. "We'll find something."  
  
"Maybe you could use your fists or something!" Link said. He brought his own up and began doing a few fake punches. Kari looked up.  
  
"Thanks for the idea. Maybe I should practice on you!" She laughed and leapt up, beginning to 'fight' with him.  
  
Zelda giggled slightly, and then turned to the King, narrowly evading them. "Do you have any ideas?" No answer. "Uh...KRL?"  
  
The king was too busy trying to pick up something to answer her. He was having great difficulty.  
  
A few seconds later (and after Link and Kari stopped the 'riot'), the king signaled Kari to come. She moved slowly towards him, very curious to what the king had in his mouth.  
  
It looked like a long sword, kinda like Link's. There was one major difference, though: it had spikes. Lining the sword, the spikes gave the look that the sword had jagged edges. The hilt was red with a golden jewel embedded in it. In the top of the hilt, words were written in: The bane of the shadows.  
  
"Go on, sthake it," the king managed to say with the item in his mouth.  
  
Kari slowly pulled out the weapon, as if one wrong move would make it blow up. It gleamed in her hand. There seemed to be an aura around it. Link let out a low whistle.  
  
The King went back down, this time a scabbard for the sword, and gave it to her. Kari sheathed the sword and buckled it on her side.  
  
"Well, getting back to business," the king said, "that solved our weapon problem. Anything else?"  
  
The trio shook their heads wordlessly.  
  
The king turned his head in the direction of the planet. "Alrighty then, get ready to land!" he shouted as he put on a burst of speed.

* * *

"They have found the town, sire!" said Ganondorf. The man he spoke to tapped on the throne he sat on. Thousands of small black creatures watched intently in front of them.  
  
"Hmmmm... Good. Very good."  
  
"'Good'!? They are progressing, my liege! Isn't that bad?" asked one of the creatures. The creature seemed important due to a small badge on its 'chest'.  
  
The man stopped tapping. He stood up and began walking towards the creature. Some of the others began shuffling nervously. A couple of others began shaking at their master.  
  
_This I gotta see_ thought Ganondorf.  
  
When the man reached the creature, he bent down slightly. The creature gulped loudly.  
  
"Tell me," the man said; his voice echoed among the silence. "How does it feel to have the ability to speak?"  
  
The creature seemed to calm down a bit. "It feels good, my lord," it said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Then how would like to be silenced for good?"  
  
The creature never responded; the last thing he saw was a large hole in its stomach before everything turned black permanently.

* * *

Wow, this place is huge!" said Link.  
  
After landing, KRL was left behind on the world dock, leaving the group to explore the world. They had found themselves in a large square, filled with many shops. A few people were outside.  
  
"Let's ask around. Maybe they know who this Leon guy is," said Zelda. Kari managed to make a confused face in time. She wasn't supposed to know who they were talking about.  
  
When Kari asked, Zelda told her to look for him.  
  
"He's the person we need right now," she said. Kari gave her thumbs up and began roaming the square. Zelda went into a large shop in the front of the square, dragging Link away from a tattoo corner as she went.  
  
"Aw come on, I was just trying to blend in!" he commented.

* * *

Med: (wipes sweat off her face) Long chappie isn't it?  
  
**_Ninja Mage_**: (shoots the random person) Yeah I guess we are. I'm really glad you liked my ideas! Feel free to change them at any time. I believe I answered your questions at the top.  
  
**_L4by4_**: I agree that it was hasty. Glad you liked the wardrobe, though! I try to add humor, but it's a whole lot harder to do so on the internet (at least for me). I'll try harder!  
  
Med: Hey guys, I was wondering. When I was asleep last chapter, what did you guys do?  
  
Ness and Robo: (hide beer bottles behind their backs) Uh....nothing!  
  
Med: T.T Seriously guys, what did you do?!  
  
Both: Ummm...............RUN AWAY! (run out a random window)  
  
Med: (slaps face and chases after them) Review! 


	7. An Odd Find

(finally gives up after three days of searching for Robo and Ness) Well, sorry for taking a little bit longer than usual. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that my cousins were staying for a little bit, so I couldn't type anything (mainly do to one of them's time consuming habit of reading BeyBlade fics). Now, as you can tell from reading what's in the first parentheses, I have failed in finding the little scoundrels. But the good thing is I don't have to worry about them anymore!   
  
(Kari, Zelda, and Link pop out of my fanfic)  
  
All three: You need to worry about us now!  
  
Med: x.X (has passed out under stress from realizing her OC is alive)  
  
Kari: Wow, what's up with her?  
  
Zelda: Really. Hasn't she ever seen video characters like us?  
  
Link: (is playing with hair)  
  
Med: (wakes up from unconsciousness) (sees Link and Zelda) (walks over and begins banging her head on a wall while muttering something about "hallucinations")  
  
Kari and Zelda: (look at each other) Nutcase?  
  
Link: Yes I am!  
  
Everybody Else: --.--()  
  
Med: I'm glad I don't own Zelda characters for once. And now a word to our reviewers.  
  
**_Ninja Mage_**: God, I thought I already shot that stupid slapping person! (shoots the random person 22 times) Anyway, my summer vacation started May 28 actually. And about Tidus, maybe I could maim him...He is stupid after all, especially in FFX. Thanks for the idea! And also please don't delete your FF. Please? Please? Please? Please? Pl- (is slapped by Zelda) Ouch! Well, thanks for reviewing! And about the man: this chapter may throw you off slightly.  
  
**_Kinoarashi_**: It's okay man, you don't have to. For the idea:I don't know how to contact the FF.net people and I'm not sure they would let me. Well if you know how to contact them, then tell me so I can try. And welcome back!  
  
**_L4by4_**: Yeah, I guess I do. Stupid, ain't it? Thanks for the congratulations, though! Seeing as I can't put a lot of humor in here, I put as much effort as I can to put some in the author notes (hence the stupid Link).  
  
Link: . I resent that! I'm not stupid; I just have a low IU.  
  
Zelda: That's IQ, Link.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
(Kari, Zelda, and Med do an anime fall)  
  
**_RandomFlan.EXE_**: I think that I need to, too. That's why I will lengthen. If it's not long enough for you, (hands him an electrical whip) you know what to do with that. And thanks for the compliments very much!  
  
**_Aisler_**: I've never thought of the prologue like that. I usually thought of it as a chapter that seems half the size of all my other chapters. Thanks for reviewing, though; it's highly appreciated!  
  
**_Note 1: Sora will FINALLY be introduced in this chapter!  
  
Note 2: From now on, all chapters will be at least 1000 words, 'k? If that's not long enough, tell me!_**

* * *

**_The Legend of Kingdom Hearts_**  
  
**_Chapter 7 An Odd Find_**

* * *

The black creatures began shouting loudly. The dead body of one of their leaders was incinerated seconds after being blasted by their lord. He was, apparently, very well respected among them.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ganondorf managed to shout. It silenced them quickly; every glowing yellow eye was now set upon their master.  
  
"Now, does anyone else have a comment?" the other man said dangerously as he swept some dust off his gloves. Nobody made a movement. "Good. Now prepare yourselves, my shadows. Ready yourselves, for we set out for a new planet to conquer! Go my monsters!"  
  
At these words, the shadows threw their claws up in the air, shouting a chant with each time.  
  
"Lord Charles! Master Ganondorf! No failure! Victory! Lord Charles! Master Ganondorf! No failure! VICTORY!!"

* * *

_Knock Knock  
_  
"Hello? Anybody here?"  
  
Zelda and Link entered the shop. To their right, a chimney with a small lit fireplace was cackling merrily. To their left, a cabinet was filled to the top with bottles and small broken pieces of what looked like machinery parts. The counter next to it was empty, though. Zelda walked forward a little bit.  
  
Links put a hand on her shoulder. "Zelda, do you hear something?"  
  
She listened. Her ears picked up muffled sounds of a voice somewhere in the shop. The voice seemed very irritated and a little country like.  
  
"...danm machinery. It's gonna take me a while to finish you. I swear when I get Leon, I'm gonna kick his sorry..." A clang of metal interrupted his sentence. The voice began shouting a stream of curses from kicking the contraption. Link couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Wha'? Who's there?" The voice began to get louder. It seemed to be coming from the wall behind the counter. "If it's Tidus again he won't make it out alive!"  
  
The wall opened up to reveal the possessor of the voice. He looked to be around his early 40's. He had short blonde hair, the top ended in a small pointed cowlick. On his forehead was a pair of goggles, _probably_ _for machine_ _work_ Zelda thought. He had a short sleeved white t-shirt on, allowing his slightly muscular arms to be seen. He also had baggy blue pants on; a few smudges were imprinted on it. A large brown belt held it in place. The man's boots were tapping impatiently as he stared at Link with striking blue eyes.  
  
"Well, whaddaya starin' at?" he said impatiently. "I've got work te' do."  
  
"Please, sir..." Zelda began. The man seemed startled; it seemed as though he had just noticed she was there.  
  
"Don't call me sir, mam," the man said politely. "Jes' call me Cid," he said striking a pose, "the owner of the Accessory Shop." Link snorted.  
  
"Well then, Cid, can you tell us where to find a man named Leon?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Oh him? He's always hanging out around the alley down town, he said thoughtfully. "Just head through the door marked Second District behind this shop. Look for a fountain and head through a small brown door on the right side. Then just walk straight ahead and you'll find him somewhere there. But why do ye' wanna know?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think that's our business, thanks," said Link as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well thanks for the info, Cid. It's greatly appreciated!" Zelda said, beginning to go for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Cid said quickly. He picked something out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was a small ticket with a weird symbol on it. "Show that to Leon when you find him; it proves that you're on friendly terms with his group."  
  
Zelda and Link nodded their heads and left the shop. As soon as they were outside, they ran towards the Second District.

* * *

Kari rubbed her behind with a scowl.  
  
_Mental note to self: Never go inside a shop if you don't have money and the shopkeeper is in a bad mood.  
  
_She leaned against the wall of the shop, propping her head up towards the skies. Many stars winked at her from above in the blackish sky. She even swore that she saw one go out. The calm night was only interrupted by a small groan nearby.  
  
Kari stood up straight and listened. Another groan issued, this time softer. She walked toward the back of the shop. She found a boy lying on the ground.  
  
"Hey, man, are you okay?" Kari asked.  
  
The boy stood up and stared at her for a few moments. He looked around him.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in a place called Traverse Town. My name's Kari," she said politely as she helped him up.  
  
"The name's Sora," he said**.(A/N: Since most of you know what Sora looks like, I'm not going to bother describing him)  
**  
Both began walking. "So how did you get here, Sora?" asked Kari. Sora pondered it.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. All I remember was fighting this huge black thing, then everything goes blank."  
  
They were now at the town square. Kari dimly noticed that it was empty.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?"  
  
Sora nodded. "I lived on an island with my best friend Riku. He and I are rivals. We always used to play Swords with each other. Until one stormy night, when these odd shadow thingies attacked. That led up to my battle with their boss. And now here I am."  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice behind them.

* * *

Med: Question: How did you guys get here?  
  
Zelda: An author needs comic relief at one point or another.   
  
Kari: Besides, we wanted to come.  
  
Med: -.- Great, green dude over there is going to make my life hell. Oh well, review!

One last question: For anybody who has played FF7, can you tell me what the name of Red XIII's tribe is? Very important!  
**_Med_**


	8. Meet the Solo Survivors

* * *

Before we start...(throws Link into her bedroom and locks it)  
  
Well I've got nothing to say except this: I'm kinda tired of the disclaiming part so I'm only going to put it up one last time. I'm going to make this last one count for the rest of the fic.  
  
**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BESIDES MY OCs. ANY WORLDS THAT POP UP ARE SE's**.** IF I MAKE ANY WORLDS IN THE FUTURE, I OWN THEM.**  
  
Now cutting to the chase. (cracks fingers)  
  
**Kinoarashi**: Thanks for the link, man! I've sent them an email and am waiting for their response. I'm hoping... (crosses fingers)  
  
_**Ninja Mage**_: Do try to ask him. It's not that important but it would be much appreciated! As for Tidus, I have something 'better' planned for him... (begins laughing evilly)  
  
**_Doomboy2000_**: Thanks, dude! Your wish is my command. (updates)  
  
**_L4by4_**: I don't worry about length that much! At least I think not...  
  
Kari: . . . Your chapter is not long enough.  
  
Med: WHAT?! (types furiously)

* * *

_** The Legend of Kingdom Hearts  
  
**_ **_Chapter 8 Meet the Solo Survivors_**

* * *

Sora and Kari whirled around. In front of them was a large army of shadows, each were eyeing them menacingly. At the front was what looked like their leaders, twice the size of the shadows, stuffed in soldier armor. They had small claws with red nail nails at each end. Pairs of unblinking yellow eyes stared at their prey from their helmets. In the middle of their armor was a large black heart with two red swords crossed on it. What amazed Kari was that she didn't notice them until now.  
  
"Two little humans out for a stroll?" said one of the armored ones.  
  
"Make that dead humans in a few seconds," laughed another. "Right, boys?" The army shifted slightly as the shadows jeered.  
  
Sora put his hand in front of him. "Do you have something to fight with?" he whispered to Kari. She was one step ahead of him; her sword was already out and in her hand.  
  
He smiled a little and turned to the mass. His hand in front began glowing. A few seconds later, a weapon appeared in it. It looked like a cross between an oversized key and a sword. Yellow at the handle and white at the sword itself, Sora pointed it at the enemy.  
  
"Ya want some? Come and get some, midgets!"  
  
The crowd moved swiftly towards Kari and Sora. Kari immediately leapt up and slashed a few from the air. The minute she landed she was slashed at the head, only to have the owner cut down. Her blood fell to the ground in a few droplets.  
  
_Ooooo, ya'll are going to pay for that!  
  
_Kari held her sword up and continued her rampage through the collection of black.xxxxxxxxxxx

Nearby, Sora was dealing quite a few to the armored. He managed to cut down a few of them; it didn't seem to matter, though. It seemed as though every one he destroyed, another ten replaced it.  
  
_Great. Just what I needed,_ he thought.  
  
In the midst of the battle, the black shadows suddenly began piling on top of each other. After reaching about 5 ft, the tower began spinning very fast towards the warriors.  
  
In the middle of the battle, Kari and Sora found themselves back to back, still fending off the creatures. Hearing a bizarre noise behind them, Sora turned slightly.  
  
"Holy shit! Kari, get out of the way!" he cried.  
  
Kari turned to see the ominous tower heading towards her. She stood there staring at it, as though it entranced her. Her weapon dangled limply in her hand.  
  
When the tower was about to reach her, Sora ran and pushed her out of the way. It missed them by inches, though it managed to nick him in the leg, and hit a pole. The overlook split back into the shadows; when each hit the ground it disappeared in a puddle of darkness.  
  
From the impact, both Sora and Kari landed sprawled on the ground. Kari didn't move but was still breathing; she had apparently fainted from shock. Her sword landed not too far from her.  
  
As Sora was recovering, one of the armored shot a claw out to his chest. He managed to catch it in time, but forgot about the other one. It smacked his face firmly, sending him back to the ground. When Sora picked his head up, his enemy loomed above him menacingly. It seemed to smile as its claws began to reach for his chest again.  
  
He closed his eyes in defeat. It was all over now. He would never see his island again; he would never see his friend again. His entire world was turning black.  
  
Just as he was about to embrace it, the soldier backed off. Sounds of screeching were heard not too far away. A man suddenly entered his sight. Weakly, he opened his eyes. The man had brown, shoulder length hair and was carrying an odd weapon, but that was all he could decipher through blurriness.  
  
The man seemed shouting to someone off to his left. Sora couldn't catch it; from tiredness he closed his eyes yet again.

* * *

"Yuf, for once be quiet."  
  
"SorrySquallIjustcan'thelpmyself!" The reply was hasty.  
  
"Well I'll help you shut your mouth up! And it's Leon!"  
  
"Zidane, don't you _even_ dare," another female voice piped in dangerously. There was a small rustle.  
  
"What? I was just making sure that the girl was okay." A slapping sound was heard. "Ouch!"  
  
Kari opened her eyes slightly. A stony wall met them. She then noticed a throbbing pain in her temples. She picked her hands up to them.  
  
"Oh great, you woke her up, idiot," came another female voice.  
  
Kari sat up slightly and turned to her left. Watching her were three girls, one with long black hair, one with long brown hair in a braid, and the other was a ninja with short black hair, and two men, one that looked oddly like a monkey crossed with a human and the other with a scar on his face. The monkey boy had a red hand print on his face.  
  
To the group's right was another small bed containing Sora. He seemed to have been awake for a while; he was still laughing at the monkey boy's slapping. He had a bandage around his left ankle and a small, fully healed cut right below his right eye. Other than that, and a few small bruises, he seemed fine.  
  
"Great to see you're up," he said with a smile.  
  
"Okay...Where are we, what happened, and who are they?!" Kari asked.  
  
"You're in the headquarters of the Solo Survivors," answered the monkey boy with a grin. "We just happened to rescue you and your friend from a nasty bunch of Heartless."  
  
"They're the creatures that attacked you, remember?" said the woman with long brown hair to answer Kari's confused face.  
  
The girl with long black hair stood up. "As for introductions, this is Sq- Leon," she said pointing to the man with a scar that was leaning on a door. "That pervert over there is Zidane" – she pointed to the monkey boy-"This is Aerith," –she pointed to the woman with long brown hair; Aerith began bowing politely-"Ms. Hyper here is Yuffie," -the ninja began waving her hand quickly with a big grin-"And I'm Garnet."  
  
Kari offered her hand. "Glad to meet ya'll." Aerith shook it. "But why did you bring us here?"  
  
"Some people came looking for you," said Zidane. "Do you know anyone named Zelda and Link?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Where are they?"  
  
Leon got off the door and opened it. The minute he did, two blurs rushed out and landed on Kari. Just like in the hospital bed at Hyrule, there were screams of joy as Link and Zelda reunited with her.

* * *

Med: Okay guys don't forget to review!  
  
Kari: Doctors' studies have shown faster updates than others by people who have many reviews.  
  
Zelda: It's true!  
  
**_Med_**


	9. Information

Well, the only thing I have to say is that I've slightly changed the summary. Not much at all.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Legend of Kingdom Hearts  
_**  
**_Chapter 9 Information _**

* * *

"So would anyone mind telling me," asked Kari, "what the hell is going on?" She had managed to subdue Zelda and Link's efforts of strangling her with their joy with a little help from Aerith and Zidane.  
  
Leon leaned yet again against the door facing the four. "First off, do you know what the Heartless are?" He didn't wait for an answer. "They are beings without hearts. Devoid of emotion and pain, these creatures have only one goal: Stealing hearts. If they get you, you become one of them. _Forever_." He paused slightly between the last two sentences. Kari gulped softly.  
  
"They're the ones who attacked you in the square," said Aerith as a matter of fact.  
  
Sora rested his head on his hands. "So who created them?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Wellthisweirddudedidandwehavenoideawhereorwhoheis.Wethinkhe'sworkingwithsom eoneelse, whichiswhytheHeartlessnowhavetheabilitytotalknow. AmItalkingtoofastforyou?"  
  
"Yuffie, please go take some Straterra and **shut up**," said Zidane.  
  
Yuffie gave a huff of annoyance then left the room.  
  
He turned back to the group. "Sorry you had to catch her after she drank coffee. She's normally serious about this but if you give caffeine..." The Solo Survivors shuddered.  
  
"Anyway," Aerith continued, "what Yuffie was trying to say was we don't know exactly who he is. We've been trying to, but the Heartless don't talk easily."  
  
Garnet pulled up a chair nearby Kari. "All we've managed to find out is that their leader is a man named Lord Charles."  
  
Kari stopped cold. _Charles? Isn't that my dad's...? But he's dead, isn't he?_ she thought. "Charles?" she asked absent mindedly.  
  
"What a stupid name." Zidane laid back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "He's got another man with him as well. Some guy named Ganondork or something."  
  
Link stood up immediately after hearing the name. "Ganondorf?!"  
  
"Yeah that's right!"  
  
Zelda gasped. "It can't be him, right? Link defeated him in our universe! How did he end up in this one?"  
  
"That's a good question that we can't answer yet, mam," said Leon.  
  
"Do ya think they're working together?" asked Sora. Leon nodded.  
  
Zelda suddenly began muttering quietly. "Then the dream must be true..."  
  
"What dream?" asked Kari out of the blue. Link and Zelda looked at each other.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Zelda.  
  
"Oh I believe you do, Zelda. You know I have good hearing and I know what I heard. So spill it you two!" she demanded.  
  
Sora was utterly confused but decided to listen silently.  
  
Zelda gave up. She took in a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Alright, remember when I was struck by lightning at the party? Well when I was unconscious, the goddesses came to me. They told me a great evil would come, aided as well. They said that needed to find certain people to join me in a quest to stop him: A Hero of Time, a female thief, a master of the key, and one who has had betrayal and a hard past. When they come together, the goddesses said the evil would be defeated. 

"But they also warned me about a treasure," she continued. "A treasure so powerful, it would be the end of us all if the Dark One got his hands on it. They hastened me to go to Traverse Town, a new world, and find the one named Leon who leads the group against him. There, I would find two of the people I needed: The one who has had betrayal and a hard past and the master of the key. The others were on different planets. They bade me good luck, then they left, and I woke up."  
  
The room was quiet; only the sounds of breathing were heard. Kari was pondering on the dream and her father. She hardly even heard the door open as Yuffie strolled in.  
  
"So, what'd I miss?" she asked innocently. No one answered for a little bit. Then Sora spoke.  
  
"How can you tell what person is the one you need?"  
  
"Whenever I get near them, they flash a color quickly enough for only me and that person to see. So far it has only been Link's green light that I've seen."  
  
"Uh guys?" said Yuffie. "I don't mean to interrupt but I have a note." She pulled out a small letter and began reading:  
  
_Dear Losers,  
  
Haha! Youll never catch me alive! Try to find me if you can, Squally! Try to mak me work, why doncha! Zidane, it was nice workin with ya, but I can't tak that bitch Garnet anymore. Garnet, if you are reading this, YOU SUK! Aerith, althouh you were nice, this place is just too easy for a guy lik me. Cid, thanks for all the good times, pal! Those beere bottles didn't go to wast after all! Yuffie, I hav nothing to say to you exept SHUT THE HELL UP!  
_  
_Good bye and god riddance, _

_Tidus_  
  
"That boy needs to learn how to spell badly," Yuffie said as she finished.  
  
Leon was seething now. "That danm kid is going to be dead when I get to him!" He clenched his fists tightly, turning his knuckles white. He spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Aerith and I will search the First District. Garnet and Zidane will try the Second. Yuffie, stay here and keep an eye on the base. The rest of you, go search the Third. Well what are you waiting for?! MOVE!"  
  
He spoke with such ferocity, no one hesitated. Everyone, except Yuffie and Leon, made a mad dash to the doors.  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Sora when they reached outside. They were now walking towards the door marked 'Third District'.  
  
"Because we're doing him a favor, just as he did by saving our lives," answered Kari.  
  
"Besides, who wanted to mess with that temper?" said Zelda.  
  
They opened the door and began walking down the stairs.  
  
"He seemed pretty pissed off," Link said with thought.  
  
"Oh, and what gave you that idea, Link?" Sora said with sarcasm. "Was it the bulging eyes, the loud voice, or the red face?"  
  
"Well actually it was the-"  
  
He stopped dead cold when he saw the sight in front of them.

* * *

**_Ninja Mage_**: Heh. If you really hate Tidus, you'll probably like my next chapter. Thanks for trying, though! I appreciate it! And thanks for taking the time to do so. Cheers to fast updates to us all! (drinks Coke)  
  
**_Kinoarashi:_** I hope so as well. They're probably busy so I won't get it for a while.  
  
**_Doomboy2000:_** I thought of it more as compliments, actually. And why would you bang your head on a desk? At least you said that was a good sign...  
  
Med: I'm wondering guys: If Kari, Zelda, and Link are here, then wheres-  
  
(Sora runs in holding a Mountain Dew)  
  
Sora: Sorry I'm late guys! I just got back from a doctor's appointment.  
  
Kari: (crosses arms) And what did he say?  
  
Sora: He said that I had to stay away from soda and stuff like that.  
  
Med: Then what the hell are you doing with that?! (points to Mountain Dew in his hand)  
  
Sora: (evil grin) This. (drinks the soda)  
  
Everyone else: Uh oh.  
  
Sora: I IS SUPER DUDE! (strips down to his undies) (begins running around the room with his arms out at his sides) CHEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Med: OMG! R&R, peeps, while I handle this guy. (gets a can of sleeping gas) 

**Med**


	10. First Real Fight: Skull Face

(Throws Sora in the same room as Link after knocking him out) Whew!  
  
Kari: Whew!  
  
Zelda: Whew!  
  
Med: You guys didn't even do anything! Oh well. (takes out a glass full of Pepsi) To kicking boys' asses!  
  
Kari and Zelda: (raise glasses) To kicking boys' asses!  
  
(All take a sip)  
  
**_Ninja Mage_**: You're close; it's even better than that! Much better... Yes, cliffhangers are so good. But what's odd is I don't like them much. So I'm giving ya'll something I hate. Whoa, brain freeze. O.o Anyway thanks for the review!  
  
**Aisler**: Wow, you thought it was funny? Well, I guess I am good at comedy! And sorry, I forgot to mention in Strike's bio that she's a girl. Another thing, she gets embarrassed when someone comes to her rescue (you know, because her father told her to be tough all the time). Very sorry for the confusion! Thanks for reviewin!  
  
_**Merielle**_: Yay, new reviewer! Yuffie reminds you of you? Guess I'm going to have to keep these away. (steals all of Merielle's coffee, soda, sugar, chocolate, etc.) (sees death glare from her) Uh oh.  
  
**_Sora53_**: Thanks! Like I have said before, if I can't put humor in the story, I try twice as hard to put it in the author notes. Hope you keep reviewing!  
  
**_Doomboy2000_**: Oh, okay. I'm updating, I'm updating! Don't give me the Death of Doom! (starts begging for mercy)  
  
Kari: Pathetic, isn't it?  
  
Zelda: Oh yeah.  
  
**Masta of Dance Dance Revolutio**: None taken. And thanks, I will! I try to keep the chapters lengthy but it seems like I'm failing.  
  
**Kinoarashi**: You're running out of things to say? Maybe this chapter may help you. And thanks. May the cheesy force be with you, too. (does a peace sign)

* * *

_The Legend of Kingdom Hearts_  
  
**_Chapter 10 First Real Fight: Skull Face_**

* * *

A body of a man laid in a large pool of blood; it had not stained the floor so it looked recent. Next to the body were beer cans, broken when they made contact on the floor, and a long, red sword. The beer mixed with the blood, making it a brownish color.  
  
The man's body itself wasn't moving. In fact, everything about him seemed normal except for the fact that he was most assuredly dead. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a yellow jacket with a hood. He also had black shorts on with a few buckles. His gloved hands were bruised.  
  
Everyone ran to the body in the middle of the square. "By the goddesses, what happened?" asked Zelda with a disgusted face.  
  
Sora and Link bent down. "Do you think this is the guy?" asked Sora. Link took off one of his gloves and examined it.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, pointing to the word 'Tidus' written on the inside of the glove. He pocketed the glove.  
  
"Turn the guy over so we can take him back," said Kari. She instantly regretted it the minute they did; she let out a horrific scream.  
  
Tidus's face was screwed up in a face of horror. His mouth was gaping, blood trickled down from it. But that was not what made Kari scream; she was looking at his chest.  
  
There was a large, gaping hole in his chest. It was completely empty, save the blood that was streaming from the edges. His heart was gone.  
  
A few seconds after they turned him over, the body disappeared in thin air.  
  
"Holy shit cakes!" shouted Link.  
  
A sound started surrounding them. All four took out their weapons and stood up, back to back. The ground started shaking under feet.  
  
"W-what's going on?!" Kari said, now with a frightened tone.  
  
Zelda noticed that cracks were being made underneath them. "Everyone, get out!" she shouted to them.  
  
Too late.  
  
The floor erupted beneath them, causing everyone to fall in different directions. They turned to see the floor transforming; it looked like a large case of hardened stone. A roar sounded from inside the case.  
  
It broke open with a large crash. Something large fell out. Sora took a look at the beast and gasped.  
  
It looked more like a large dinosaur that was stripped of everything, leaving its bones behind. It had two particularly sharp one on each of its shoulders. The entire body was about the size of all of them stacked together on each shoulder. The eye sockets were dark with a glowing yellow eye in each. Its large horn on top of its head was crackling with energy. Right underneath was a large, red jewel. In between its rib cage was a large black heart with two swords crossed: the sign of the Heartless. Its three bony tails were flicking from side to side.  
  
The creature reared back and gave another loud roar. Zelda immediately began running to the top of the stairs. "Aim for the joints! Maybe we can put his body into pieces."  
  
The others gave a nod and began to circle the body. Skull became irritated and thrust his hand on the ground. The shockwave came pulsing to them; everyone jumped over but Kari stumbled slightly. This was her first battle, after all.  
  
Sora began drawing its attention with taunts; Link took his chance. He jumped up and thrusted his sword into one of its arms. It got caught on a joint; Skull let out a scream and swiftly threw Link off, leaving the Master Sword intact with the joint.  
  
Link backflipped to soften the landing. Sora leapt up and began combos to the rib cage. It seemed to have no effect, but it drew the creature's attention away from the others. Kari ran to help him.  
  
Link turned around and looked up. "NOW!" he cried.  
  
Zelda took the sign and shot the three Light arrows lodged in her bow. Each made contact; one hit a leg, another hit the other, and the other threw the arm carrying the Master Sword clean off.  
  
The monster screamed in pain yet again as Link grabbed his Master Sword from the ground. Its free hand caught Sora and Kari as they leapt up and threw them into the wall. He suddenly started glowing red; his body parts on the ground did as well. The fallen parts floated up into the air for a second, and then slowly began to return to the main body.  
  
"I'm guessing that won't work," Sora said groggily as he rubbed his head. Kari helped him up. While she did, she noticed how the jewel on its head was glowing brightly.  
  
"Guys," she shouted, "Aim for the jewel!"  
  
"Gotcha!" said Zelda. Her hand started to glow bright red as she muttered a few words. When it was bright enough, she yelled, "Firaga!" and threw the huge blob at Skull.  
  
The monster retaliated by moving its 'free' hand in front of the 'face'. The magic exploded, but when the steam cleared, no scratch was seen. The body parts made contact to their positions and, with a sickening crack, were back together.  
  
"Attacking with magic doesn't affect it!" said Zelda. "We're going to have to blind it first!"  
  
Link was on the job; he was already starting to climb up a tail with great difficulty. The beast noticed and began to thrash its tails about. Link held on for dear life.  
  
"I could use some help here!" he shouted.  
  
Zelda ran down the stairs, fixed another arrow, and started to aim.  
  
"Don't!" Kari interrupted. "You could shoot Link by accident!"  
  
"Who said I'm aiming for the tails?" Zelda said with a sly grin. She aimed higher and let the arrow go. The arrow sliced through the air and pierced one of the eyes. The creature screamed in anger and stopped its rampage. It was now trying to get the annoying thorn out of its now blind eye.  
  
The tails flicked Link off and sent him flying a few feet. He had sustained a few cuts but otherwise was fine. He used his sword to support his weight as he staggered up.  
  
Skull had managed to dig the arrow out and was now very pissed. His eyes started glowing and the entire district seemed to flicker.  
  
"I don't think that's a good sign," Kari said.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the entire district was thrown into darkness. Only the creature's eye, the Heartless sign on its chest, jewel, and horn glowed in the darkness.  
  
Everyone took a stance, ready for the monster's onslaught. But after a few seconds, Link noticed something.  
  
"It's not moving."  
  
The others took notice of this. "But why?" asked Kari.  
  
Zelda thought for a short moment. "It's because it's been drained of all its energy. Regenerating the body parts, turning this place into darkness, everything."  
  
"Then we have to attack now!" said Sora.  
  
"We should wait and see what it does and plan a counter attack," argued Link.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While they debated, they didn't notice that behind them, Skull had regained some of its energy. Turning to its enemies, Skull began charging energy through his horn. Its master told it to kill, and kill it shall. It grinned evilly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kari thought she heard something like thunder above them. She turned upwards and glanced at something that seemed glowing. Realizing what it was, she began shouting. "That thing's attacking us with magic!"  
  
The other three stopped and stared. Kari pointed upwards and began fleeing towards the stairs. Rumbling and a large flash of light came from above.  
  
"Everyone, DUCK DOWN!" shouted Link.  
  
Kari, Zelda, and Sora took his advice and laid flat on the floor, hands above their heads.  
  
**Kari's POV  
**  
I had never been so scared in my life: laying there with my hands over my head, waiting for an impending doom. The second I hit the ground, I saw a flash, even though I had my eyes closed.  
  
Then I heard it. The loudest crash that I had heard of in my entire lifetime. The ground shook with such intensity; I thought the world had ended. Then, just as quickly as it came, it ended. I shivered slightly and picked myself up.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
The other began recollecting themselves as well when they heard a voice.  
  
"GODDANM IT! First two start trying to kill me through my chest, then another hangs onto my tail, another blinds my eye, and now I miss my targets!" the harsh voice rang with a growl.  
  
While they listened to the voice curse, the district came into light again. Kari ran back to the group in a rush.  
  
"That thing can talk as well?" she asked with disbelief. "Apparently, yes," answered Zelda.  
  
"We need a plan," Sora said.  
  
Link grinned. "I have one already. Listen..." He began whispering to them.  
  
After hearing the plan, Zelda had her doubts. "Are you sure? Someone could get killed!"  
  
"Just trust me and do what I said."  
  
$$$$$$$$  
  
Everyone was in position. Zelda was well hidden behind a statue. At the front, Link, Sora, and Kari were standing on each others' shoulders; Link on bottom and Kari on top. Skull had its back turned, muttering to itself, so they decided to get its attention.  
  
"Yo, hell boy!" Kari shouted. Skull turned around in irritation.  
  
"Link, what do you think this guy looks like?" Sora asked loudly enough for the monster to hear.  
  
"Not sure," he answered back. "Probably Satan's pathetic excuse for a dog toy." They laughed at the joke. Kari even blew it a raspberry.  
  
"Why you little..." Skull grabbed all three in a bony hand. Their smirks flew off their faces as they struggled to get out. Skull only made the grip tighter.  
  
"This one goes first." It yanked Kari out of his hand and dangled her in the air. She kicked and flailed, even though she knew it was useless. The monster lowered its head until the horn was even with her.  
  
Anytime now," she muttered with a hint of worry.  
  
She looked in horror as the horn began glowing a bright yellow. Link and Sora would've said something, but they were too busy trying to breath.  
  
"Say goodbye, bitch," it said.  
  
Kari grinned suddenly. Skull became confused; its prey had never grinned into the face of death before. It shook its petty thoughts and went back to its prey. It launched an attack.  
  
"STOPGA!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
With a heaving thrust, Kari, Link, and Sora threw their weapons into the jewel. It broke on contact with them with a small crack. The entire body began breaking into smaller shards, from the legs up.  
  
When that was finished, all three hit the ground, their weapons following them not too far behind. As Zelda helped them up, everyone noticed a large, glass-looking heart rise into the air and disappear.  
  
"Goodbye, bitch," Kari said.

* * *

Zelda: Dang! Six pages long on Microsoft Word!  
  
Kari: And almost 2000 words! That's long for someone like you, Med.  
  
Med: (nods head) Anyway, sorry if the boss fight was a little crappy. I tried my best to add all the details.  
  
**One last question (again): I haven't played OoT in a while, so could anyone remind me what Din's Fire, Naryu's Love, and Farore's Wind do again?  
**  
Zelda: And don't for get to-  
  
Kari: Read and Review!  
  
**_Med _**


	11. Prime Star

**GGGGGOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! GOOGLE!  
**  
_**The Legend of Kingdom Hearts**_  
  
**_Chapter 11 Prime Star_**  
  
**CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDYYYYYY!! CANDY!  
**  
"So you were looking for me?" Sora asked Zelda while pointing to himself. She nodded her head.  
  
"Glow or no glow, you wield the Keyblade. And if I am to fulfill the goddesses' wishes, you need to come with us."  
  
Sora lowered his head as he thought for a moment. "I wonder if I can find Riku..."  
  
No one spoke for a while.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you will," said Kari confidently after a moment. "After all, we'll be going to a number of worlds."  
  
"Well we aren't keeping him for sure," said Leon's familiar voice. He was right behind them.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" said a startled Link. Leon pointed to a wooden door on their right. "Oh."  
  
"Anyway, there is no room in our headquarters for you, Sora. Cid already had enough trouble with Tidus. And I really doubt that a person would have hospitality to a boy whose hair defies gravity and wields an oversized house key," he joked. Everyone except Sora began laughing.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora answered back in a small hurt tone, but he couldn't help but laugh a little at himself as well.  
  
$$$$$$$  
  
"We'd really better get going now," said Zelda.  
  
They had assembled outside in the world's docking. Each had a small supply bag on their backs, donated by the Solo Survivors.  
  
"What are you ridin'?" Cid asked. Everyone looked around but nothing was in sight. Only small stars twinkled in the otherwise empty dock.  
  
"Where's ol' Kingy when you need him?" Link shouted, hoping to attract the boat's attention. No one answered.  
  
"Well, I guess we need a new ship," Sora said as he put his hands behind his head. He decided not to ask about who "Kingy" was; thing's were weird enough as it was.  
  
"And I can help with that," yet another voice said behind them. The gang turned.  
  
The owner of the voice was a boy, about 14 years of age. He had silver–blue hair that went down to his shoulders spikes (A/N: Think a mix of Sora and Riku's hair). He wore small, square-rimmed glasses that were in front of his blackish-blue eyes. On his head was a pair of goggles, very similar to Cid's. He wore a sleeveless black jacket over a grey t-shirt. His pants were blackened with smudges that seemed permanent; this guy had apparently been working on something big. His belt had many pockets filled with who knew what. He also wore black gloves with straps.  
  
He seemed very excited about something. "She's finished, Cid!" he exclaimed, not taking notice of the others.  
  
Cid looked at him with an inquiring look. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes sir! She's a beauty, sir!" he beckoned Cid with his gloved fingers.  
  
"Well then quit callin' me 'sir' and let's see!" Cid and the kid began running out of the dock.  
  
Zelda was silent.  
  
"How could he forget about us?!" Kari said disbelievingly. Sora shook his head.  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "We might as well follow them." In a flash, he was running in the two guys' direction, the others trailing behind.

======="Whoa..."  
  
Sora and Kari's word echoed in the room. They had followed Cid and the kid to an underground laboratory nearby the alley where Kari and Sora met. They were awed, as well as Link and Zelda.  
  
The room was completely white. Metal sounds of machinery were softly droning in the perimeter. But all eyes were in the middle of the room.  
  
Standing there was a large, magnificent ship. The paint job was well done, in Kari's opinion. Completely orange with fire streaks on the sides and at the top, the ship looked "ripped". Four wings stood on the sides; one sky blue, another with electricity, one completely white, and the last was black. In blood red at one side of the ship were the words **Prime** **Star**.  
  
"If you think that's cool," said the unknown kid with content at their reactions, "wait'll you see the _weaponry_!"  
  
Cid seemed to be having a heart attack that moment. He gapped, letting the straw in his mouth fall to the ground with a click. "Oh...my...god...I'd n-never thought-"  
  
"Say no more and go tell the others," the kid said, pushing Cid out the doors. He gave a sigh. "Thought I'd never get the old man out..."  
  
He turned to the group. "I overheard you talking about needing a ship, right?" –the group nodded-"This is the answer." He pointed to the ship.  
  
"Who are you first off, kid?" Link demanded.  
  
"Guess I forgot to introduce myself in the excitement. Name's Kail." He put an outstretched hand in a friendly gesture. Zelda took it and introduced them.  
  
"Kari, eh?" he said when Zelda reached her. "Nice name."  
  
"Ummm, thanks?"  
  
Kail flashed a smile at her. Kari blushed slightly. Sora chuckled.  
  
"Alright that's enough you two lovebirds," Link said. Kari flashed him a look. "Are we going on this ship or what?"  
  
"Link, none of us know how to ride this contraption!" said Zelda.  
  
"I could help with that," offered Kail. "I'll make a deal with ya': You guys can use my ship for whatever reason you need. In return, you guys must let me accompany you on your adventure."  
  
Zelda stared at him. "How'd you know about-?"  
  
"Never mind that now. Let's just say I have a part to play in this." Kail winked at her.  
  
Zelda then noticed that he was giving off an aura. Understanding him, she nodded her head. "Alright, let's get going!"  
  
"About time!" both Sora and Link said. They began to go for the ship.  
  
"And I'm coming too!" Kari said. Zelda opened her mouth to retort but Link put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We owe it to her, Zel. The girl needs an adventure," he whispered.  
  
She still wasn't sure, but Kari had already made her way inside.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wow..." everyone, save Kail, mumbled.  
  
They were out of Traverse Town, traveling at a slow pace in space. Yet more stars winked at them from the ship's windows.  
  
Kail showed them around. The inside was very roomy. It reminded them of a house. There was a large kitchen filled with food, a couple bedrooms, a few showers, and many others that made the ship feel homey somehow.  
  
Kail moved them back over to the main deck. He pulled up a chair and let the others aimlessly move about the large room. As they did, he began typing quickly as numerous items appeared on a view screen in front of him. Pictures of worlds began appearing. He typed a bit more and the screen blackened.  
  
It reappeared behind him, though it was enlarged and in 3-D. Kail called back everyone. He began showing them the map.  
  
"This is a map of the universe," he told them. "This is Traverse Town," –he pointed to a smaller version of the town on the left-"This is the Prime Star," –he pointed to a ship not too far from the planet-"Our first stop will be a planet named Besaid Island," –Kail pointed to a nearby planet.  
  
The planet was pretty much a large beach. At the top stood a few clustered houses, or were they huts? At the bottom over water was a large cave. The rest was made of sand, water, and a small dock.  
  
While he showed them more of the universe, Sora and Link snuck off. Both were curious of their surroundings, a bit too curious. Link started an outstretched hand towards a couple of buttons.  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
Kail smacked Link's hand away. Link cried out in surprise.  
  
"Don't touch those buttons, you moron! You could blow this place up if you touch the wrong one!"  
  
"Well why would someone install a self-destruct button in the first place?!" Link retorted back at him. "Besides, I was only checking them out." Kail groaned in response.  
  
A ringing suddenly sounded. Kail took one last look at him, then walked over and pushed a few buttons on a keyboard. Leon's face appeared on a large screen in front of them.  
  
"**Well, kid, I never thought you'd finish it. Congrats from us from over** **here**."  
  
Kail smiled. "Uh, thanks!"  
  
Yuffie butted in on screen, pushing Leon to one side. She looked around.  
  
**"Nice ship, Kail! I wish I could go on..."**  
  
Leon managed to get up. He was now trying to get Yuffie off screen. **"Anyway –ghuu- would you mind doing me –argh- another favor?"** He managed to get her off. A small crash followed by a wince of pain was heard. "Whoops."  
  
"Uh sure, Leon," Zelda responded.  
  
"**While you're out there, could you find some new recruits for our group? I mean, six people aren't going to make much of a difference in this** **world**."  
  
"Sure," said Kari.  
  
Aerith came on screen and bent down facing them while Leon helped Yuffie up. **"Thanks! We need all the help we can get. And good luck out there!"**  
  
The screen shut off abruptly.  
  
"Guys, where's Sora?" Link asked all of a sudden. Kari and Zelda had an _uh oh_ face. Everyone whirled around.  
  
"Sora, don't press that!" shouted Kail.  
  
Too late. Sora was too curious for his own good this time. He pressed the red button that was almost touched by Link moments ago.  
  
**UUUNNNNIIIIICCCCCCCOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNN!!! UNICORN!  
**  
**_Ninja Mage_**: Really, there was no point for the view switch. I did it for fun. But in the future if I do those, they'll be longer I promise!  
  
**_Masta of Dance Dance Revolutio_**: Ah thanks! I'll ask you if I need further answers!  
  
**Lvkishugs**: Aw ya think so? (blushes) Thanks! (hands over a large cookie) I may use that song, but I'm not sure anymore. Thank you anyway! Hurry and update your fic!  
  
**_Doomboy2000_**: That's okay, man! I write 'threats' to my favorite authors as well. It's just a fun way to tell the author to hurry up. In the future, I'll take them as compliments.  
  
_**Kinoarashi**_: Your review made me laugh! /It was from some of your list/ As for the word, I happened to be typing on a random day and my sister pissed me off. You can tell the rest...  
  
**_L4by4_**: Sorry about your computer, man. What happened? And thanks for liking my fight!  
  
**Author's Note**: This chapter was a little late because I was plain lazy. Sorry my faithful reviewies! If the rest come slow, you'll know why now. Also if you were wondering about those odd words in the fic (the ones that surrounded the title and at the end), I was doing a tribute to a favorite author of mine named RavenGhost. She did the same thing. I'll go back to the original if you want.

You see that small button?

It's very lonely and needs a friend.

So click on it and become its friend.

Scroll down till you see the review button.

I trust you know the rest! ;)  
  
Med


	12. New Friends and the Village

Med: Zelda, could you do me a favor?  
  
Zelda: (a little nervous at the thought) Uh, yeah.  
  
Med: Could you and Kari go check on Link and Sora for me? They've been in that room for a long time.  
  
Zelda: Are you crazy?! Link's a nut case!  
  
Kari: I'm not going either! You've got to be kidding me.  
  
(Med brings out her infamous hammer) (Zelda and Kari get scared and run for the room door to Link and Sora)  
  
Med: (puts hammer on her shoulder) Much better!  
  
**_Author's Note 1: Man, I haven't been feeling so good. Anyway, today's tribute goes to Ninja Mage for always being there. Thanks a lot man! As you've seen last chapter, when I make a tribute all I do is 'copy' what the author does for a title of his/her fanfic. And they also get some gratitude from me for sticking with me. Nothing more. Nothing less. And I have gifts for those that do stick with me... (winks)  
_**  
**Ninja Mage**: Mmmm, mega sundae good...Wakka and Lulu will be there as well as Yuna. I'm also thinking about Rikku but I'm not sure. Besaid will be like Sin never happened to it. Instead, they have to deal with the Heartless and stuff. And yes they will crash land on Besaid. Sora's s curiosity really goes a long way, doesn't it? And a late Happy Fourth of July to as well!  
  
**_Kinoarashi_**: I never find a review stupid unless it had stuff like this:  
  
_i kindlike your fanfict but it sucks. Sorry doode!  
_  
You get the point? The randomness of your reviews are okay, just don't go overboard! Oh, and a late Happy Fourth of July to you!  
  
**_Doomboy2000_**: "Associates"? Uh oh. (people in black suits come and grab me) Help! Anybody?!  
  
DB2000: Update now!!  
  
Med: Okay, okay! (begins typing furiously) (mutters) And a Happy Fourth of July to you too, you little...  
  
DB2000: What was that?!  
  
Med: N-nothing, Master! (continues typing)  
  
**_Masta of Dance Dance Revoulutio_**: D-did y-y-you say "One Winged Angel"? OMG! (looks around with shifty eyes) Me likes my Sephy-chan... ("One Winged Angel" begins playing in the background) Alright, I'll update. But only because one of my favorite songs is playing. ;)  
  
**_Author's Note 2: If I mess up the FFX (X-2) plot, oh well!  
_**  
**Chapter XII  
**  
**New Friends and the Village  
**  
The ship gave a mighty lurch right afterwards. Everyone was thrown on the floor.  
  
"You freakin idiot!" shouted Kail. "You've just put the ship in Hyper Drive! Now the Heartless' ships will find us and I can't steer us out!!" He groaned loudly.  
  
"Sorry..." Sora mumbled. He had the grace of being embarrassed.  
  
"God, I swear..."  
  
The others tried standing up, but to no avail; the ship's speed threw them back down. Zelda managed to crawl to a window. She hung on and looked around through it.  
  
"Um, guys?" she said. "I think we have a problem!"  
  
The rest managed to reach her. Looking out the window, the guys couldn't help but curse.  
  
"Oh shit!" they cried. For when they looked out, they found that the ship was already in the planet's atmosphere; it was now on a crash course for the water.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to slow us down?" Kari asked Kail desperately.  
  
Kail shook his head. "Even if there was, there's not enough time to slow down the speed long enough for me to get back in control."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do genius?" Link asked impatiently. The ship was about to make contact with the water.  
  
"Easy: Grab something and hold on tight," Kail said, strapping himself with his buckles to a pole. "We're in for a bumpy ride."  
  
Everyone grabbed something and held on for dear life as the ship crashed into the water.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Have you sent someone to search that back-draft place, Gannondorf?"  
  
"Yes, Charles, he should be arriving anytime now."  
  
"Good. I've been receiving bad news lately. And you know how I hate bad news."  
  
Gannondorf gulped. "Uh, yes sir!"  
  
Charles paced the room slowly.  
  
"First, they find that retched group of people who despise me; second, they defeated one of my more **loyal** servants," -he emphasized on the word "loyal"- "Then they find that traitorous bastard Kail. And now, they've found the Keyblade wielder!" He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "I will not tolerate any more failures! Gannondorf, rally the new troops!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Gannondorf bowed, and then ran out the room.  
  
Charles sat back down in his throne in silence for a minute. His yellow eyes flashed for a second; another person entered the room.  
  
"Did you call, Master?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Follow Gannondorf and keep an eye on him."  
  
"Yes, Master." The person took a bow and disappeared into the darkness. Charles flashed an evil grin.  
  
"And make sure you aren't seen. After all, we don't want them to know our plans..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kari gave a loud moan. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find two eyes staring. She let out a scream as she backed away, causing the person in front of her to be startled.  
  
"He isn't going to hurt anyone, Kari," came Zelda's familiar voice.  
  
She turned to find the others with two women. One had long black hair pulled back into a bonnet on top of her head. She wore a flowing black dress that went all the way down to her feet; they parted a little at the bottom, showing belts upon belts strung together underneath. She also carried a doll with her. To Kari, it looked like an odd looking cat with a small red puffball at the top of its head that was knocked out. This woman seemed slightly foreboding.  
  
The other seemed completely different; she had an air of calmness. Instead of long hair, she had short, light brown hair that didn't even touch her shoulders. This woman, too, wore a flowing dress, but it was more colorful than her friend's. On her back, Kari could see what looked like a long wand and a bright yellow bow. The woman bowed.  
  
"My name is Yuna," she said politely. "Miss Goth on my side is Lulu. And the guy that gave you a scare is Wakka."  
  
Wakka walked over to them. "Sorry about that, ya? Just wanted to make sure you were alive."  
  
Zelda went ahead and introduced them to the group. "What kind of parent names their son a girl name?" asked Wakka when she came to Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah? What kind of person names their kid after a Muppet's catch phrase?"(1) said an offended Sora.  
  
Wakka, now pissed with the guy, made a rude gesture with his hand to Sora. Sora made a movement to lunge at him, Keyblade in hand, but Zelda and Link held him back. Yuna went in between the two and a hand to their shoulders to separate them.  
  
"That's enough, Wakka."  
  
This didn't come from Yuna, but from Lulu. She waltzed up to him and slapped him hard. "Do you always have to pick a fight with someone?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch! The guy didn't even know how to treat his own saviors! I mean, I asked the kid a simple question! What's wrong with that?" asked Wakka as he touched his cheek that Lulu had slapped.  
  
Lulu just put her hand on her face. "God, just forget about it. Sometimes I wonder about you, Wakka..." Wakka was still innocently confused.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say 'saviors'?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yup," answered Link. "They saved us from drowning after the ship crashed." The second he said "ship", Wakka and Kail began grumbling.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, it wasn't so smooth when we found your friends," answered Yuna. "You see, Wakka here doesn't like machines much. So, unfortunately, he tried to trash your ship after we found you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kail eyed Wakka with bitterness; Wakka eyed him back equally.  
  
"Well anyway," continue Yuna as she tried to break them up, "We've brought your stuff to our village for safe keeping."  
  
"Then that's where we're headed first," Kail said. "I need to fix the ship. I'm surprised that it survived the landing and this buffoon's attacks." Wakka scowled at him before turning around and showing them the way to the village.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The village of Besaid was very peaceful. Huts lined the sides of the village, leading to the large building at the back. Children giggled and played on the street nearby as the group walked around. Yuna showed them around.  
  
"That's shop over there. You can buy supplies if you need them. Right across from it is Lulu's hut. Both Wakka's and my huts are on each side. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, two of them," Sora said. "One, what's that hut over there?" He pointed to one on the outskirts of the bundle of huts.  
  
"That is the house of the Crusaders," answered Lulu. "They keep order in the village and keep the fiends out."  
  
"Fiends?" inquired Zelda. "What kind?"  
  
Lulu and Yuna looked at each other, then made sure that Wakka was out of earshot before they answered.  
  
"We can't talk about them in front of Wakka," Lulu said.  
  
"You see, one of those monsters took his brother's life one day," Yuna said sadly. "Wakka still can't recover from it. He thinks it's his fault."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kari whispered.  
  
"What kind of creatures were they?" asked Zelda.  
  
"They call themselves the "Heartless"," Lulu said with little emotion. "They've been harassing us for years. Well, at least until Yuna took a stand."  
  
"I became the village's summoner a few years ago," continued Yuna. "Summoners can call creatures in times of need called Aeons."  
  
"Sweet!" Link and Sora said.  
  
Wakka, noticing they were slowing down, faced them. "You guys must be tired after all that!" he called. "Wanna take a rest in my hut?"  
  
The group eagerly took the chance for resting; even Sora and Kail didn't make a comment to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Med: I wonder what's taking so long...(runs up to the room) Oh...  
  
(we see Zelda slapping a red faced Link while Kari and Sora watch laughing)  
  
Zelda: Stop...(slap) being...(slap) an...(slap) idiot! (bitch slap)  
  
Med: What in Sam Hill's name is going on here?!  
  
Zelda: This idiot spent too much time on the internet and-  
  
Link: PH337 M3! 1 am teh 133T!!  
  
Med: 0.o Whoa...He learned Leet on the internet?  
  
Kari and Sora: Yup!  
  
Med: Oh...boy... R&R guys! Another situation to handle. Joy.  
  
_**Author's Note 3: While searching the internet, I came upon this funny FF movie. I'll try to put it in my profile, seeing as it won't put it in here.**_

****

_Footnote_

_1. On the Muppet Show, there is a character named Fuzzie. He always said "Wakka, wakka, wakka!"_

**_Med_**


	13. The Festival and Small Thinking

Med: (holding a dictionary) Well, I seemed to handle the "situation" very well.  
  
Everyone except Link: What about us?!  
  
Med: Can't for get you guys as well, can I...  
  
Link: (coughing and sputtering) many...pages...noobs are mean to too...much.  
  
(Med, Kari, and Zelda push dictionaries, thesauruses, and such in his face) (Readers hear Link's screaming as they connect with his face)  
  
Sora: I'm guessing that'll teach Link a lesson?  
  
Zelda: (evil grin) Oh yeah.  
  
**Author's Note 1: Today's tribute goes to Doomboy2000 (otherwise known as DB). DB also has a pretty good KH ff called "Black Orchid". Basically it takes place four (?) years after the original KH. It's a very nice read after you read this chapter.  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
_tick_  
  
After a few hours of resting, Kari woke up slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around; everyone else seemed up. Taking her opportunity she opened her journal and began writing:  
  
_Dear Destiny,  
  
Things have gotten from odd to weird since last time. We've traveled to a new universe for some dream first off. New worlds await us here. At least that's what I've heard from Zelda. Another thing is we've found many new friends. I'll put them on somewhere later. They're an odd group indeed; they're called the Solo Survivors.  
  
Anyway, I have made some new friends along the way besides them: Sora and Kail. One's a joker and too curious for his own good and the other's a mechanical genius, in order. Unfortunately, Sora's curiosity caused us to land on Besaid Island. (another world that we're on right now)  
  
At least the islanders are friendly. Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu seem like an okay group to me! Too bad Sora and Kail can't get along with Wakka yet. I betcha that they'll get along with each other in the end, though.  
  
I'll keep our adventures chronicled for now.  
  
Kari  
  
_Closing the book and putting it in her pack, she got off the bed and began stretching. The room began to darken; it was evening, apparently. Kari walked outside.  
  
Villagers were hustling about the roads, carrying items with them as they went. One nearly bustled into Kari; he murmured a "Sorry..." before continuing forward. Dusting herself off, Kari searched through the crowd for the others. After a few minutes, she barely spotted Zelda with Yuna at the edge of the village watching the crowd go by. Kari managed to break through the crowd to reach them.  
  
"What's going on?" she panted.  
  
"Well tomorrow's the Festival of the Summoning," answered Yuna. "It's the celebration of my five years of being a summoner. The village takes it very seriously, seeing as I'm kinda like their shield from fiends."  
  
"Wow. Must be pretty cool to have a festival in your name..." Kari said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind the constant questions," Yuna said with a smile.  
  
Kari then remembered something. "Another thing, where's the guys?"  
  
"Link and Sora are at the pre-feast right now, stuffing their heads off," Zelda said. She sighed softly.   
  
"As for Kail," said Yuna, "he's probably fixing his ship at the moment. He seems very dedicated to his machines, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Kari answered.  
  
As if on cue, all three of their stomachs groaned.  
  
"Well I believe we need to go to the feast now," said a slightly embarrassed Zelda.  
  
_tock  
_  
The feast was incredible. Tables as far as the eyes could see were laid out on the beach, filled with tropical fruits, fish, and the like. The entire village poured onto the beach for the festival feast.  
  
As Zelda had said, Link and Sora had been piling food upon food on their plates, desperately trying to reach everything in sight that was not on their plate already. Kari passed them by as she picked her own food.  
  
"Are you guys really going to eat all of that?" she asked them. Seeing as the two were under pressure with the plates, they merely nodded their head hurriedly before heading back to their task.  
  
After she was finished piling her food, Kari walked over to a small hill to eat. The hill overlooked the ocean, giving her a perfect view of the sunset as she ate. She sat down and began her fish quietly.  
  
Not too long afterwards, Zelda joined her. No one made a comment for a little as they ate. Then-  
  
"So what do you think of him?" Zelda asked suddenly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kari had been watching the sunset for a while; Zelda's question snapped her back to reality.  
  
"I meant Kail," Zelda said clearly. "The first time you two met, you two seemed kinda hooked. So tell me, do you like him?"  
  
"........."  
  
"I shouldn't have asked, right?"  
  
"...Yeah I guess..." Kari said dully, picking up her apple.  
  
Zelda picked at her grapes. "Something wrong?" she asked slightly concerned.  
  
At this question, Kari put on a fake "happy mood". "Nah, nothing," she said with a fake smile.  
  
Zelda suspected something, but decided not to probe. She finished her plate, made her goodbye to Kari, and left the hill for some rest.  
  
The minute she left, Kari let out a long sigh. She did not want Zelda to be troubled by her thoughts. She stared at the sunset; her thoughts went to their enemy.  
  
_Was this Charles the same as her father?  
  
But how it_ she argued with herself _my dad's dead. Maybe it's just a coincidence...  
  
But you never know...  
_  
A seagull called in the distance, shaking Kari from her musings once again. She finished her food quickly and threw the plate away. Only a few people were at the tables now, Kail now being one of them. He was eating a light dinner, most likely wanting to get back to fixing his machine.  
  
Deciding it was time for another rest, Kari walked down, saying goodnight to a (now very stuffed) Link and Sora, and Kail. Kail's was somewhat longer due to a slight look between the two and (Kari wasn't sure about this) she was sure he gave her a wink.  
  
As she pulled on her pajamas later on, Kari couldn't shake Zelda's question. She pulled the covers and closed her eyes, the question echoing in her mind.  
  
_Do you like him?_  
  
_tick  
_  
**_Ninja Mage:_** Nah, I've beaten FFX-2. It was a little creepy, now that you think of it... And yes, I've heard about FF:AC. The release date just got bumped...again...;; (mutters something about killing) If you feel honored now, wait until later...  
  
**_Doomboy2000:_** (is still in chains) Happy Being Honored Day! I've written and slapped Link some sense. Now let me out!  
  
DB: Nevar!!  
  
**_Master of the Dark Trio:_** I guess you really are the "Master" of Ganondorf. (starts to back away as music continues playing) (the Trio surround Med) Oh crap...One thing: Who is Forze de Male for?  
  
**_Kinoarashi:_** You wrote the comic or read it? Whatever, if you make something, link it and I'll take a look into it. And of course: **WINNIE TEH POOH OWNZ JOO 11!!1!11  
**  
**_L4by4:_** Thanks! And as we've discussed before, I can't Link now can I? =.=  
  
**_Aisler_**: I won't do either, but no thanks. I still love your story though! As for Zelda, I don't know why, I just like it!  
  
Zelda: ;.; (runs away crying)  
  
Med: What??  
  
**Author's Note 2: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one's filled with action and is longer, promise! Slight writer's block delayed this so to keep it from happening again, I'm asking you for ideas for some worlds. I only need 2 for now. Please include a name, description, alley, enemy, and a place for the keyhole. And if you could, try putting an ability that Kari can learn from the enemy (the rest have been straightened out) though I may not put that part in. Cheers guys and review!  
  
** _**Med **_


	14. The Surprise

Med: (uncharacteristically calm) Hello. And welcome to another installment of "The Legend of Kingdom Hearts".  
  
Zelda: (also uncharacteristically calm) We hope you enjoy it fully well.  
  
Link: And please do not mind the thoughtless violence that will pop up in the future.  
  
Kari and readers: o.0 Link doesn't like violence?! And isn't stupid?!  
  
Sora: (what do you think?) Yes, my brothers and sisters have immersed themselves into a new state of being.  
  
Kari: Excuse my language, but WHAT THE (censor)?!! Are you guys on crack or something!?  
  
(snickering is heard in the background) (Kari runs behind a rock that just appeared and pulls out a snickering Kail, Med, Zelda, Link, and Sora)  
  
Kari: What's going on?  
  
Zelda: Kail made these clones of us for some fun.  
  
Kail: And you actually believed them? (he and the gang start laughing again)  
  
Kari: (pissed beyond relief) Oh you want something to laugh at? I'll give you something to laugh at!  
  
This scene has been removed for violence that the author doesn't want kiddies that may be reading this to see. Thank you for your cooperation again and enjoy the chapter. I don't get paid enough for this job...(smack) OW!  
  
**Author's Note 1: Sorry for the lateness. Dad wouldn't let me on as much as normal, so I couldn't type as much. And I also have another story to pay attention to. Today's dedication goes to Kinoarashi, the lone author! (clapping and whistling)  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kari woke up late the next morning. As she rubbed her drowsy eyes, Yuna's celebration struck her mind. Out of surprise (and some clumsiness) she stumbled out of bed, causing her to disrupt Zelda, who let out a surprised scream, making Kari scream, making Link and Sora wake up to two screaming girls at 10:00 am. (A/N: Super Sentence!)  
  
"Are we being attacked again?" they asked dully.  
  
Kari and Zelda gave each other embarrassed looks before shaking their heads at them. The boys went back to sleeping soundly at the answer.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Kari.  
  
"No problem, really, I was about to wake up," Zelda answered her, though by the look on her face she seemed like she was lying.  
  
Kari began making her bed slowly, musing on what to give Yuna for the celebration with Zelda quietly.  
  
"Can you think of anything yet?" she asked her.  
  
"Not a thing for now."  
  
"...Darn." Kari finished up her bed, bade Zelda a silent "See ya at breakfast!", and left the room, thinking about paying Kail a good morning along the way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As Kari had thought, she found Kail with his ship just outside the village.  
  
"Good morning!" she called to him as she walked over. When Kail turned around, she dropped the smile.  
  
By the looks of it, he had been up all night working: baggy eyes, bed hair, and his attire were smudged beyond relief.  
  
"G-g-good morning," he answered, helping himself to a long yawn. "This baby should be up and running by evening."  
  
"You've been up all night working on this?" Kari asked him. "You need sleep!"  
  
"As soon as I get the job done, I can have some sleep later. R-right now I need to..." He fell asleep right there.  
  
"Right..." Kari rolled her eyes at his naivety. Noticing her rumbling stomach, she left him there, though she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked asleep.  
  
#  
  
At breakfast the gang (minus Kail) met up at a table. Though after a few minutes of thorough looking and eating, Kari couldn't help but wonder-  
  
"Where's Yuna?"  
  
"Relafx," Link said through a mouthful of food. "'E's fomebwhere around here." Zelda made a noise of annoyance, but otherwise left Link to his habits.  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Don't worry about her," came Lulu's voice from behind.  
  
"Where've you been all this time, Miss Goth?" Sora asked her as he reached over for more pancakes. Lulu stared at him.  
  
"...Meditating. And it's Lulu."  
  
Sora shrugged and went back to eating. Lulu was about to make her leave when Zelda stopped her.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" she asked her politely.  
  
Lulu stopped walking. Without turning, she shook her head, and then continued down the path.  
  
"That's an odd one, isn't she?" Sora asked as he cut his pancakes into quarters. At this point, the others couldn't help but agree.  
  
$  
  
After finishing (which took some time due to Link and Sora as always), they decided to check out the beach Besaid offered. (though they kept the same clothes on for some reason)  
  
While Zelda and Link laid on some towels borrowed from Yuna's closet to catch some rays, Sora and Kari couldn't help but play around like kids. Lulu and Wakka decided to accompany them after a long while, one sitting on a chair flipping through the pages of her book, the other showed Kari and Sora sea creatures. Lulu didn't get much done, though, because of Kari's constant shouting of "Oooh"s and "Aaaahhh"s.  
  
"I can't help it," Kari said when she brought up the subject. "I rarely have time to see creatures like these." Lulu merely shook her head and left.  
  
"Why'd she bother coming then?" Sora asked to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over them. Everyone stopped and stared as a large reddish UFO started to lower down to them. Link slowly took his shades off.  
  
"Oh...my...god..." he said gradually.  
  
The ship stopped a few yards above the ground. Something clicked and a small bridge that led to the ground appeared. Someone began walking down the steps.  
  
The girl seemed very excited about something; she couldn't stand still. All she wore was a light red jump suit with small ribbons and zippers and short green pants. When she opened her mouth, though...  
  
"Yuna's fyedehk! Lusa yr!" (1)  
  
"Alright, already!" Wakka shouted to her. He turned to the confused group. "You guys are in for a treat. Just get on board and Yuna will explain everything."  
  
&  
  
The inside of the ship put the Prime Star to shame. The main part of it had a large (and I mean large) screen to look through. Two seats parted at the front; one being for the driver, the other for computer inputs and such. In the middle of the room stood a large, clear sphere that seemed to relay the entire world of Besaid.  
  
"Wow..." the entire group murmured in awe. The bridge closed behind them with a click and the shop took off.  
  
"'Wow' is correct," said the same girl who yelled out the cryptic message with a grin. "I built this baby!"  
  
A door off to their right opened with a swoosh and Yuna, accompanied by Kail and another man they didn't know walked through. Kail had a dazed look on him, as though someone had slapped him hard; the ship seemed too much for him.  
  
The man turned to the girl. "Eht fryd ypuid sa? E tet sucd uv tra fung!" (2)  
  
The girl stared him down "Ur oayr?!" (3)  
  
As the two squabbled, Yuna walked over to them and apologized for their behavior. "They sometimes can't stand each other," she told them.  
  
"If you don't mind me askin," Link said, "who are they and what are they speaking in?"  
  
"Oh, that's Rikku and Brother. They're speaking in Al Bhed. Kinda hard to understand. Anyway, where's Wakka and Lulu?"  
  
"Wakka's probably on the island somewhere," Kari answered. "As for Lulu, we don't know."  
  
"Thought so. By the way, this ship is called the Celsius if you're wondering."  
  
The grouping wandered about the ship for a while, from the engine room (Kail) to the cabin for some rest (Zelda) all the way to the top of the ship itself (Sora and Link). Kari stayed behind for one question.  
  
"Where are we going exactly, Yuna?" she asked her.  
  
"We're going to a secret place far away from the island. We picked up signals of some treasure down in there and thought you guys would be up for some treasure hunting. Nice little surprise, isn't it?"  
  
"Cool!"

They landed a few minutes later (to the dismay of Link, Sora, and Kari, who all wanted to stick around on it) nearby the secret place. Rikku told them they were going to be picked up in a couple of hours. Everyone was equipped with a shovel and bucket at this point, though Link was a little uncomfortable without his Master Sword in hand.  
  
"Anything can attack us at any given moment," he commented when they entered the caves.  
  
The caves were near pitch black inside. Yuna lit a lantern and continued forward. Their footsteps echoed in the silent cave; it creeped Kari out. After a while, it started to become a little monotonous. Everything from the footsteps to the dripping water became annoying.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Sora asked with a little desperation.  
  
"Almost," came Yuna's answer. "Just a little more- ah! Here we are!"  
  
They now reached a large grotto. Glowing lights in the cave gave off an eerie glow. Along with the constant dripping, though, voices were now heard among it.  
  
"Have we found it yet, sir?"  
  
"For the billionth time, not yet, stupid!" said a gruff voice.  
  
"...............Now, sir?"  
  
A loud roar of annoyance echoed around them. A small flickering red light began emitting from the other side of the cave; chokes and gargling were heard. Not even a few seconds afterwards, the body was thrown towards the group. When it reached the ground in front, Zelda couldn't help but scream at the bloody body in front of them. This caught the attention of the murderer.  
  
"Whose there?" he called out.  
  
Something (or someone) walked slowly to a side of the wall and clicked a switch. Everything became illuminated as the murderer stared them down.

* * *

If it's rushed, very sorry! I hope to get the next one up fast!  
  
Coming up next: Mister Murderer has a boss fight with the gang. Can they survive with only their shovels, buckets, and magic? Tune in next time to-  
  
(muffled sounds as Kail puts his hand over her mouth)  
  
Everyone 'cept Med: SHUT UP! 

**Al Bhed Translations**

****

**1. "Yuna's waiting! Come on!"**

**2. "And what about me? I did most of the work!"**

**3. "Oh yeah?!"**

Also, should I add more Al Bhed in the future? It may not seem important now, but it may affect this world I'm thinking of.

**_Kinoarashi:_** I meant "ally" as in the person who helps the person out most. (i.e. Tarzan in Deep Jungle) Good world, though! Just add the ally in next review.

**_Master of the Dark Trio:_** Oh okay. I'll read some later. Thank ya for the review!

**_Med _**


	15. Griever the Pissed Off Man

OMG! Update!!

_**The Legend of Kingdom Hearts**_

**_Chapter 16 It's Mister All Talk And Muscle!: Griever_**

The man himself had a dark skin, covered only by an army jacket and matching pants and boots. He barely had any hair on his head; it was all lined on the top of his skull. This guy wasn't the kind that you would want to mess with: his masculine body spoke that by itself. **(A/N: For those who have played FFVII, Griever looks kinda like an evil version of Barret minus the gun arm)**

The heartless with him were also new. Almost exact duplicates of the soldiers they had a few differences: They were just as masculine as the man and had better armor than their predecessors. They still had the same red, sharp claws, same Heartless sign upon their armor, and same glowing eyes from the silver helmets, though.

"Who are you?" the dark-skinned man across from the group asked gruffly.

"I think that's none of your business," Kail answered him curtly. The man gave him an evil grin, revealing yellow teeth.

"Oh, but it is my business. I have strict orders to kill any entering this cave, like you, from my boss."

"And who would that be?"

The man spat at them. "Like I'd tell a buncha runts like you!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Link taunted. "Looks like someone's mother never taught her little boy how to control his temper."

"Why you little-"

Sora decided to kick it up a notch. "Your mother's so fat, when she went on a scale, it said "Only one at a time"."

This grabbed Griever's attention. "Oh yeah?! Well your mama's so ugly she went to an ugly contest and the judges said "No professionals please"!"

Link decided to join in the fun. "That's sad. Your mother is so fat, she got caught in the sky just by jumping."

As the three continued their fight, Yuna slowly leaned towards Zelda. "Do those two know what they're doing?" Yuna whispered to her. Zelda shook her head and said with concern, "Link never does, but I think both are going overboard now."

"Your mother's so ugly she made onions cry," Link said with a smirk.

Griever was turning red with rage."Yeah, well...well...Your mama's so-so...so..."

"Your mother's so stupid," Sora interrupted, "she stuck a battery up her ass and shouted "I got the power!"." Griever was held back from assaulting Sora by four of the soldiers.

"Mr. Griever, sir, you must cool off!" one said. "You will make the entire cavern collapse!"

"Shut up!" Griever shouted. "No one insults my mama like that and gets away with it!! Go get em' NOW!!"

As the heartless recovered from the man's enraged order, Link and Sora sprinted up to the party, hi-fiving each other when they did; they were very pleased with the results of their fiasco. The others were not impressed, however.

"You idiots!" Zelda chided them. "Of all things you've could have done, you had to go and upset the man! For the goddesses' sake, Link, I thought you were more mature than that!"

"Um-well..." Sora's voice trailed off, eyes looking skyward in embarrassment.

Kari crossed her arms. "You call insulting the man who said he was going to kill us 'fun'?!"

"Um...I got caught...in the moment?" Link said with the smallest hint of guilt.

Zelda smacked her face in agitation. Yuna gave them a look but said nothing. A lethal noise was heard from the enemy. Turning their heads, the group saw that the heartless had brought out drillers about half their size. Immediately, everyone brought out their "weapons", their shovels.

"Danm it!" shouted Link as he looked at his.

Then the heartless attacked. The group dispersed at the same time.

A few stragglers went after Zelda and Kari. The two went back to back as the heartless' drills began spinning. One thrusted it into Kari's face, though it was only deflected back by the end of the shovel. Zelda went into combat, knocking them over as she spun her weapon fiercely. Kari combated by slashing at the exposed skin on the enemy.

Sora and Kail were holding their own as well. Working as a team, Kail had leant him his shovel, choosing to fight with his fists. Now with double weapons Sora ran through the crowd, slashing at them in turn, Kail following in his wake.

Yuna, unfortunately, was having trouble. Heartless pushed her into a corner, away from the others. She tried swiping at them with her staff, but it was as productive as hitting the wall; they only came closer...

* * *

Link went head to head with Griever himself. Grasping his shovel, he gave a head-way charge, to which his opponent greeted as well. His shovel slammed against his arm, but caused hardly any damage.

_Shit._

"You hafta' do better than that!" Griever taunted him. He shoved the weapon away and gave Link an uppercut with his left. Link was sent flying but he landed on his legs, wiping at his mouth.

"Link, take it!" Sora shouted at him, thrusting his second shovel to him. Link caught it with his free hand and nodded. He picked himself up and resumed his fight.

But when he looked up, Griever wasn't there. He scanned the cave walls. Nothing. Link was knocked down yet again as Griever knocked him down with his fists. Link was buried, face first, and everything was aching.

"I told you you's was a runt!" he said triumphantly. He lifted a leg to finish him off, but when he did, he noticed there was no leg. In the background stood Sora and Zelda, looking exhausted. Griever looked down, and to his surprise found his missing leg, along with two bloody shovels.

But instead of howling in pain, he laughed. He laughed an evil laugh that bellowed in the cave.

"So, you thought that was supposed to hurt? I guess I never told you, did I?" he grinned.

Suddenly, he began grunting loudly. A few heartless that Kari had been fighting dissipated in a black cloud and went into the wound; a few squelching noises were heard and Griever's missing leg was grown back.

"Wha?" the confused group gasped.

Griever gave yet another laugh. "Ha! You see, the heartless are a part of me, and I am a part of them. No matter what you do to me, I'll always be able to regenerate!" He leered at the group. "And that's not all..."

At this statement, the remaining heartless stopped fighting. Their bodies disintegrated into a large black cloud, which headed straight for Griever, and engulfed him.

"Uh oh," said Link.

* * *

Yuna, way back in a corner, watched in horror as the darkness swallowed Griever. Standing up with difficulty, she wiped at her gashes on her face. Pulling her staff up to her face, she began mumbling something. There's only one spell that can combat a creature of darkness...

* * *

Griever, finished with his transformation, stared the party down with his yellow eyes and roared, almost causing the cave to collapse. He had now grown about twice as large and was pitch black.

"Let's see how ya do now!" he roared.

"How're we going to beat him now?" Kari asked desperately on the other side.

The only thing that answered her was a blast from him. She was knocked over to the party's side, unconscious.

"And you're getting the same!" Griever told the party.

The enemy then began glowing a pale color. At first it seemed to be charging up for an attack, but it was being attacked instead. Griever howled in pain as the color spread over his body, consuming him in a bright light. When it was done, nothing stood in his place, save for Yuna, who was bent over and panting.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry if the ending was lame, but I had writer's block. If I did any errors during the fight, sorry! Have no time to do responses, but thanks for doing so anyway! See ya next chapter! Review!! (hint Ninja Mage)

_**Med**_


	16. Just Shut Up Already

Hello hello everybody! Okay, I'm **extremely** sorry about the…um how long was it? (looks at calendar and nearly faints) Well! No more waiting for you guys! I will make an excuse list but it'll be at the end, 'k?

And in case you're wondering, this will start of in Kari's point of view. Enjoy!

_**The Legend of Kingdom Hearts**_

**_Chapter 17 Would You Just SHUT UP And Get On With It?_**

**The author tries to deepen the plot of the story by giving you some badly plotted exposition, mostly of stuff you know already. Add that there's pretty much no action and the characters talk too much and you've got yourself the chapter in a nutshell, which is quite a waste. The author sucks. Blame the holidays. And ACT pretests. **

_What to do?_

A dull pain in my head awoke me. Opening my eyes, I thought I had gone blind. There was nothing. Nothing…except the dark.

_-Just let it consume you.-_

With some difficulty I stood. For some reason my entire body felt shaky and made it difficult. The dull pain in my head began throbbing suddenly.

"Ouch," I said as I put a hand to my head. The sentence echoed eerily around me. I had just noticed I was alone.

"Link? Zelda? Sora?" I called out. Only echoes came back. "Kail? Yuna? Somebody, anybody?!"

Just more echoes.

_-There's no use trying, you know.-_

I collapsed on the ground in confusion. Where are they? Where am I? The darkness provided me with no answer.

"I don't want to be alone…"

_-In the end, you'll end up alone anyway-_

I tried looking around for the source of the voice unsuccessfully. Instinctively, Excalibur came out into my hand. "Who are you?" I shouted.

_-The voice inside of you. The one who you've been pushing out of mind for quite sometime. I hold your dark secrets, all those unwanted memories.-_

A figure came out of the darkness. Even with a hazy outline I could tell who it was: the one person I did not want to see right now.

"Dad?!" I cried out.

Charles Brandling's figure became a little clearer. His face was emotionless and cold and in his hand was an exact replica of my weapon. He began walking towards me slowly, the sword pointing straight at my heart. Too horrified to move, I stared at him with my mouth open.

_-Your past haunts you still. And it will always, until the day you die. There's no way to stop it, so give in. Let your despair cover you in a cloak of darkness.-_

Unwillingly, I closed my eyes and rested my head on my legs. The Voice was right. My past couldn't be changed. Those terrible memories were mine, and mine to spend eternity with.

_-Look upon your killer like a good girl. He would like a glimpse of your face before he sends you to oblivion.-_

A strange power forced me to look up. Dad was only a few feet away from me now. I could see everything on his figure now; the gleaming sword, his dark eyes staring at his victim, his silver hair. Wait!

The figure in front of me began laughing a cold-hearted laugh. Along with his silver hair, I noticed his eyes started changing as well, from dark to amber. This guy wasn't my dad!

The form, in a deeper voice, said, "Time to die." He laughed again as I tried weakly to pick Excalibur up in defense.

He stopped. Right behind him light was suddenly streaming everywhere. It engulfed me as well, but I felt better for some reason. Like I was being healed or something.

His laugh turned into a grunt of pain as he stooped over a little. His sword dissipated as did his body slowly. After a little, he disappeared entirely, only leaving a shout behind that was magnified by the echoes. For a little, that was all I could hear.

Two figures emerged from the light. My head was still killing me, making it hard to see. I could see one was a girl and the other a boy. The only other things I could see were their eyes. The girl's seemed green, brown, and yet blue all at once. The boy's were coal-ish with flecks of brown.

"Well, Mikau, it took you long enough to get us here!" criticized the girl.

"Excuse me!" replied the boy. "Getting inside someone's mind isn't exactly a piece of cake, you know!"

"Whatever."

So I'm inside my mind?

The girl turned towards me. "Hello there! We would've gotten here earlier, but idiot here kept getting us lost in other people's minds," she said jabbing a finger in Mikau's direction. He said nothing but scowled.

Now that the light was not so brilliant, I could see a little better. The girl was wearing a light blue shirt under a white coat. She had on some grey slacks and some type of footwear I've never seen before. **(A/N: Remember, Kari comes from a time in which sneakers and such weren't developed yet)** Her hair was shoulder length blonde with some tan mixed in.

The boy had spiky red hair that seemed to be on fire. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a skull on the front. He had dark colored jeans and the same kind of footwear as the girl only with an orange check on the side. He currently had his hands in his pockets.

The girl smiled at me and took out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Uncertainly, I took it. I wasn't sure about these two. After all, who would immediately trust people who just appeared out of nowhere saying that you were currently in your mind and that they had some kind of powers to enter it?

"Um, I'm Kari," I introduced.

Mikau took one hand out of his pocket and shook mine as well before inserting it back.

"This is Mikau the goofball," the blonde said. "He can be quite the arrogant one sometimes, but he's a good friend of mine."

"Could you hurry this up?" inquired Mikau. "I'm not sure how long this power lasts, and I don't want to find out what happens if the time expires while we're still here."

"Oh alright."

She began digging though her pockets for something. After a few seconds, she tossed me an item. Upon examination, it was an orange orb. I didn't notice a second one until it made contact with my face.

"Sorry!" the girl apologized. Mikau began snickering.

Eyes watering a little, I stared at a glowing sphere the size of my fist in my hand. It was glowing a faint red.

"What are these?"

"They're abilities," said Mikau. "The orange is for you and the red is for Sora." He suddenly put a hand to his head and grunted in pain. "Shit. We've got to go!"

"Just great!" pouted the girl. "Well it was nice seeing you! Oh, and before I forget to tell you, get to Traverse Town ASAP."

"Wha-?" I muttered.

"I'll show you guys how to work those items out. Ask Cid about the Fire Door in the Third District."

"Wait!" Too late. The light had flickered out and I was alone again.

I was very confused. First I'm in the dark about what's going on. Then this voice starts telling me that I should give up on life and let the darkness consume me (whatever that means). Then some psycho who looks like my dad comes out of nowhere with the same weapon as me and tries to kill me. Some light comes out and he disappears, leaving me with two complete strangers with powers to enter someone's mind. Then these people give me two "magical objects", tell me to meet them in Traverse Town, and just went up and gone. Today can't get any weirder than this.

Sheathing my sword, I stood there and continued staring at the place where my "dad" had appeared. I shivered a little.

"For the love of the goddesses, why me?" I shouted.

Instead of the usual echoes, I could've sworn someone said, "Because you're a fucking main character and stuff is _supposed_ to happen to you! Plus, I had to have something that would last a couple of pages so the reviewers would be happy! …Crap."

**Normal PoV**

In an instant, as if something had knocked her upside the head, she fell to the ground; that was the effect of memory loss – you know - lost by physical contact with the head.

* * *

**AN: These next scenes are happening at the same time as Kari's dilemma.**

* * *

Yuna collapsed from tiredness. She hadn't used the spell in a while so it was quite draining. The gang ran to help her.

"That was quite splendid!" Zelda congratulated her. Link and Sora patted her on the back enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Yuna replied.

"What was that spell?" asked Link.

"It's a spell called Holy. It's a spell that works best on the undead and the darkness, such as the Heartless," she explained. "Seeing as Griever was part darkness, Holy worked quite well."

"You can say that again!" Sora told her. "He was completely obliterated!"

Zelda noticed something. "Where's Kail?"

At a corner, Kail was picking up Kari's limp body. She had a large cut on her head from Griever's attack that was bleeding. He put a hand to her arm and stood silently. He could feel a pulse. Relief filled his face as he began walking over towards the group.

"How is she?" inquired Zelda and Yuna.

"She's fine. Just unconscious," was his reply. They sighed a breath a relief.

Mumbling could be heard from Kari. Everyone looked as she began muttering in a scared tone: "Link? ....Zelda? ….Sora? …. Kail? ….Yuna? Somebody, anybody?!"

"We're right here!" the entire group said. Kari gave no other signs of hearing them.

"What's wrong with her?" asked a concerned Zelda.

Kail laid Kari down on the ground. She had quit mumbling, but a look of a frightened girl was on her face.

"It's probably just a nightmare or something," Kail said. "Maybe an effect from the hit she took. She'll be alright."

"Hopefully." Zelda knelt down beside her body. "I'll keep an eye on her until she wakes up."

Yuna picked up her staff and walked towards Kari's form. "I'll heal that wound," she offered. She laid her staff parallel to her body and closed her eyes.

"Heal," muttered Yuna.

Her hands and the staff began shimmering a dull green; the green light began spreading over the body. In an instant, the large cut on Kari's face began sealing itself up, as well as any other cut she had.

"Amazing!" Zelda commented. "Thank you for all your help, Yuna."

"It was no problem, really!" answered Yuna. "Besides being a summoner, I was also trained in the art of healing by my dad. Along with protecting the village, I help the needy."

"I see."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, there was another in there midst. He was staring at the spiky brunet of the group, Sora, with loathing sea blue eyes. Here he was, idling along with new friends without a care in the world. Whilst he was, he (the unknown) was working tirelessly to find Kairi. Maybe his master was right…

"You have forgotten about her, haven't you, Sora?" he quietly murmured before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kari finally opened her eyes.

"Glad to see you're with the living," Kail commented.

"Same here," she replied. "That was a weird dream I was having…" She began telling them about her weird vision. Kail was quite interested in her story, especially when she told of her encounter with the dark voice and of the silver-haired man, though he said nothing.

When Kari finished, she took a pause to breath, then asked, "Where's Sora and Link?"

"Over there," Zelda pointed to a corner.

Overcome with boredom, the duo had decided to begin "digging" for treasure. Jabbing at the walls with their dented shovels, they had no luck. After going at it for a while, they stopped and rested on the ground.

"Yuna, didn't you say there was treasure in here?" Link asked.

She nodded. "Just wait a little."

And they did; for about thirty minutes actually. Well, Zelda and Yuna did at least (they were talking about something. magic, most likely).It only took a few minutes to get Link and Kari bored. Fed up, Kari decided to try a conversation.

"Hey, Sora? Could you tell us about your island?"

Within the few minutes, Sora had managed to begin sleeping. Hearing his name, he woke up from the dream he was having. "Huh…wha?"

Kari repeated, "Would you mind telling us about your world? Your island?"

"Sure." He sat up and put a hand to his chin. "I grew up on the Destiny Islands. There were two of them, one for the adults and one for the kids. The parents enjoyed this so much, the separate island was then considered our new home. I also remember having lots of fun with the other kids, especially with my friends Riku and Kairi." He grinned at his fond memories. "We always thought about things beyond our island. Riku even believed that there were other worlds out there…"

He let the sentence hang for a little. Sora had not thought of his friends since he got to Traverse Town. He wondered where they were at the moment.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

Sora shook his head. "Anyway, one day Riku decided to pursue his dream of seeing other worlds. All three of us built a raft that we thought would bring us to them. But the night before, Heartless attacked. I searched everywhere for them on the island and finally came across Riku. He was acting strange. He began talking to me about a door opening and not being scared of the darkness. Then the shadows swallowed us. There was this bright light and the next thing I know, Riku's gone and I have an oversized key in my hand.

"Using this key, I made my way through the Heartless into a place on the island called 'The Secret Place' and found Kairi. Before I could say anything, she too disappeared. This weird looking door opens and I'm pushed by the force of the wind to a broken part of the island. There, this huge black thing tries to kill me. Then…" He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "The next part was a little blurry, but afterwards I landed in Traverse Town."

"Which is where I found you," said Kari.

"Right. Now it's your turn for stories."

But before anyone else could speak, Yuna interrupted them. "Now it begins," she said happily.

A sun's ray appeared from the entrance of the cave and shone brightly before them. Instantly, the cave was filled with splendor and beauty as now visible crystals emerged into the light. The dark and gloomy cave now was a treasure hold of trinkets. The group began gaping at the sight and none said a word. Or at least Yuna did.

"You can take a few of those with you," she told them, "as a small souvenir."

Eagerly, they went to work. The cavern was filled with the echoes of shovels cracking the crystals from the walls. As they began leaving, each person now carried a few of these items with them.

Now that would've been the end of it. Except the fact that when you carry an item called a keyblade, it would never end just like that. No, something weird has to happen before the masters of our universe would be satisfied.

Just before the group left the grotto, the keyblade began shining. Sora stopped, and by some odd reason, turned around and faced one of the walls. The others finally noticed that someone was missing and turned around as well.

There was something engraved in the cave wall that did not seem to be there until now. It was in the shape of a keyhole, and the Keyblade began shaking as Sora neared it. As if in a trance, he swung the keyblade in front of him. A thin beam of light erupted from the end and went inside the keyhole; a click was heard. It began disintegrating into small particles, then not even that.

Now out of the trance, Sora shook his head. He looked quizzically back at the group and asked, "Now what was that about?"

No one answered him. After all, what did he expect from a group of people he just met to say?

* * *

I think I'll end it here since it's already 10 pages long. Now here's the excuse list:

Holidays

SAT testing

Computer breaking

Laziness

Writer's block

Writer's depression

Parents and sister

There you go!

Responses

**_Master of the Dark Trio:_** Yeah I guess it was. Oh, Griever doesn't come in FFVII. He's just an enemy that I made up. Lucky, you're at Diamond Weapon. (and beyond probably, considering how long this took) Thanks for reveiwin and hurry with your stories.

**_Ninja Mage:_** Can't wait for Dirge of Cerberus either! What exactly is it about anyway? And when does it come out? I hardly know anything about it. But what I do know is that I finally beat Captain Hook! dances

**_Kinoarashi: _**I'm glad you found it funny! I might put even weirder stuff in, you never know with me. Well, I took your advice and didn't rush it, but I think I took it too literally. You may bash me upside the head for that.

**_Tetra-Assassin:_** Thanks for the world! I'll try to incorporate it somehow. If you can, could you give more detail on this Tetra fellow and the enemy?

**_Merielle:_** Thanks! Sephy is teh shexy!!11 Ok, maybe it wasn't needed, but I wanted to say that. . Thanks for the chocolate! gives her Skittles

**_Aisler:_** I didn't leave writing don't worry! I must ask you the same thing, though. Where are you and what happened to your story? You need to continue it!

Med: looks at story as a whole in disgust I _really_ need to edit those last chapters! They're way too short, horrible plotting, and other odd things to boot!

Kail: You really should!

Med: Those chappies will be done in a jiffy! (a word here which probably means 5-8 months)

Poll: Should I edit chapters 1-15 (not counting the author's note)?

Until then, this is your fellow author signing off!

**Next chapter: Carrying on with the weird plot, the group returns to Traverse Town for more info. Yay to more exposition in abilities and new magic! And of course, there's probably going to be more foreshadowing with the baddies. You guys are all probably saying, "We. Get. It. Med. We know who the fricken bad guy is, so stop alluding!" by now. "Too bad!" I say back.**

_**Med**_


	17. Kiyoko the Mage

_**The Legend of Kingdom Hearts**_

**_Chapter 18 The Mage_**

"So what do you have to report?"

"The enemy has defeated Griever, sir," replied the silver headed boy. "And…and…" He couldn't bear to say it.

"Let me guess," Charles said with a small grin. "You found that the wielder is no longer looking for you and your other friend."

The boy did not say anything, but the man knew he had hit home. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you to forget about that retched boy, Riku."

But he couldn't. How could he forget a childhood friend like Sora?

"He's deserted you for the power of the keyblade. Is he a true friend now?"

But it wasn't like Sora to do something like that. After all, Riku didn't see the keyblade in his hand. Maybe Charles is lying?

"Show me proof that he has the keyblade," Riku told him. He added a grin to try and suppress his doubts from his master. "After all, we wouldn't want to be deceitful, now would we?

"Alright." Charles picked his hand in front and dark energy began swarming it. Soon, the darkness spread out towards the air and spread. It began swirling, fast enough to show a mirror image of something. Riku took a step forward and peeked in.

The image was of the gang and Yuna, all apparently having a good time. There were flashing lights of red, blue, and many others. They were all shouting, and in the case of Link and Sora, eating.

"Dammit." The embarrassed man made a swirling motion with his hands and the image melted.

A new one replaced it. Now it showed the group in battle with Griever. Both watched the film though its entirety without a word. Only the sounds of shovels making contact with something and creaking inside the room were heard, though neither seemed to notice.

When it was over, Riku pointed out, "Sora didn't summon any weapon. All he used were shovels."

Charles was muttering something angrily. All he could hear was, "….curses….stupid boy……..keyblade…." He repeated the motion with his hands and once again the image disappeared and was replaced.

Now it was the group's first fight with the bony boss called Skull Face. Riku watched them leap and scatter from his attacks. He couldn't help but chuckle at Link when he was being thrown from the tails. But he also couldn't help but notice the keyblade either, and hung his head in defeat. Charles was right.

"So does that clear any doubts in that head of yours?" a pleased Charles asked him. He made another sweeping motion and the projection was gone. Riku said nothing.

"Good. You are dismissed now."

The boy walked towards a door at the end of the room. He stopped at the handle and turned to him. "I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement. If you mislead me, you are forewarned now that I will get you."

"As I will to you if you think of betraying me," the man replied calmly. "Just help me in my plan, and I promise you the girl, Riku."

Riku stared at him then closed the door.

"No doubt the keyblade wielder has found that world's keyhole," Charles muttered thoughtfully. "Damn them. I'll have to move quicker. A new plan must be installed soon."

"When will I get the spotlight?" said a new voice with cockiness. A new boy had appeared suddenly. "I've been waiting forever to do something! You never give me a chance, father! Let me prove myself."

Charles pondered this. Perhaps this could be his chance to destroy the group. And this would also shut the boy up once and for all, whether he managed it or not. He gave his answer.

"If you want to make me proud, I want you to spy on the Solo Survivors' hideout, find out any information that they may have found out. I believe you'll know what to do next."

"You've got it, sir! I won't let you down!" In a second, he was no longer in the room, nor was he human.

* * *

At Traverse Town……

* * *

"Fire door?" inquired Cid. "There's one in the Third District."

Zelda asked, "Do you know what lies beyond it?"

"No one does, missy. There's rumors about a sorcerer or magician or something in there that kills anyone or anything that steps into his lair."

"Do you know his name?"

Cid scratched his. "Rumor says it's Merlin. The name rings a bell, actually. He was one of my customers, I remember him always looking at the crystals upstairs. One day, he just stopped visiting and I never saw him again. Speak of the devil -" He bent down and grabbed something from his cabinets. "I never brought him his book back." He brought up a medium sized book that was old and aging. It had a red cover and back with intricate signs and symbols on the sides.

"You say you needed to go through that Fire door? While you're there, can you return that to him? At least, I think it's his; no one else I know uses spell books." He handed the book to Link.

"Wait, you want us to return something to someone who has enough power to kill us?" said Link doubtfully. "Why can't you just do it?"

"Because," answered Cid.

Before they knew it, all of them were ushered outside the shop.

"Be careful," Cid warned them. "Magicians can be a sneaky lot." And he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Third district third district third district (after a few minutes of heartless bashing)

* * *

"This is it, right?"

"Link, how many other doors do you see around here with a symbol of fire?" Zelda asked dryly.

"Alright smarty pants, open the door for me. This book is getting heavy."

"Whiner."

Zelda approached the door and began muttering. A few seconds later, her hand shining with red light, she released the energy and shouted, "Firaga!" There was a small explosion as it hit contact with the door. When the smoke cleared, the door did not seem affected at all. Sora and Kail pushed on the door to no avail.

"What was that about?" asked Kari.

"I just thought that if the door was called the 'Fire door', it would be opened by fire," Zelda answered simply.

Kail chimed in, "Well it didn't work."

"That's weird."

With some stroke of brilliance, Sora took a few steps back, opposite of the door. "Move everyone." When they did, he charged the door.

_BAM!_

"Ouch! Oh crap, I think I broke something!"

The other two guys helped him up. Sora winced as he stood. "I think I broke a rib or something," he commented.

"Let's see then." Zelda approached him and tapped his arm. Immediately, he gave a loud groan of pain. "Nope, you've broken your arm. Maybe this should teach you to think before you act."

"Well it doesn't matter," Kari said. "He managed to open the door." She pointed to the now ajar door. "Let's go."

Inside, they were greeted immediately by semi-darkness and the sound of running water. After their eyes adjusted to the dark, Kail noticed something.

"There's something up ahead." His voice echoed softly.

Everyone treaded lightly across the stone floor. Every step was uncertain, for no one was sure whether it was floor they were stepping on or a trap. The silence continued, save for the echoing of the unsheathing of swords and the constant footsteps.

_Splash!_

"Help, help, help!" Sora's voice rang with fear as he tried treading water with only one arm. But even in the darkness, the rest could tell.

"Sora, you can touch the bottom with your feet," said Link.

"Really?" He stopped treading and let his feet sink. "You're right!"

"Idiot," everyone muttered.

Sora climbed out, being careful not to put any weight on his broken arm. He gave them an embarrassed grin, and the group continued for a few more steps.

"Hey, Zel, could you put some light on?" Link asked.

Obligingly, she muttered some words and the familiar glow of fire was lit. She moved her hand around, trying to shed light in as many places as possible.

In the light of the spell, a house appeared. It was an odd shaped house at that; the roof looked like an enlarged hat; there were a few small windows, though they could not see through them; the front door was barricaded and barred with wooden planks; the chimney was smoking clouds of soot on its own. The only way to reach it was by stones set in the water, which they crossed easily enough.

Since the front door could not be opened, they checked the sides.

"Found something!" called Kail.

He pointed to a few blue curtains that were almost invisible due to its dark color. Everyone entered.

Upon entry, they immediately felt the warmth of a crackling fireplace in the back. The walls were filled with bookcases filled with books, varying in sizes. A chair by the fire contained another one, blue in color and small in size, left carelessly by its owner.

A faint sound was suddenly heard. The group continued silence until they found that it was a song, a beautiful song at that. Enticed by the melody, they moved toward the sound.

_SNAP!_

"What the-!" everyone cried out.

While listening to the music, they unfortunately did not notice a trap waiting on the floor, cleverly hidden. For their inattention, the group was now trapped in a strong net. No matter how much they struggled, the web did not give in. Even when Link, Kari, and Sora hacked at it with their weapons, it did not yield.

"Well this is great," said a frustrated Link. The others agreed.

For a few moments, all they could do was sit silently (even though it was quite cramped in there) and listen to the music; now though, they heard a lot of mistakes. The music player was heard groaning from behind a door.

"Jeez, this is hard!" a female voice complained. "I give up for now!" The music stopped and there was a slamming noise. Footsteps were heard coming towards them, and then the door opened.

The girl in the door was taken aback at the trapped ones. She stood for a second, examining them skeptically, and then a small grin appeared on her face.

"Well, well, well." The girl began pacing around the trap with the grin still there. She stared at each person, as if checking for something.

" 'Well, well, well' what?" Zelda inquired.

"Just a sec," the girl answered. She continued to stare at each person until she reached Kari. As they made contact, Kari noticed something about the mysterious girl.

_Eyes that are blue, brown, and green all at once…_

"Aren't you the one that messed with my head back at Besaid?" she asked hotly. The girl chuckled.

"Well, 'messed with' is a little harsh. I just entered your mind with Mikau's help, that's all." She finished her inspection and walked in front of the net.

"Who cares what you call it?" said Link. "Only sorceresses, warlocks, witches, or wizards can do something as dark as entering one's mind!" He struggled with the net, ignoring the complaints of everyone else.

"Stop moving," commanded the girl. "You might hurt Sora's arm more." As an astounded Link did, she pulled a dagger that seemingly came from nowhere and advanced towards them. Zelda, Link, and Kari eyed her with mistrust and a bit of fear; the mysterious dagger-wielder saw their eyes and said in a gentle tone, "I'm cutting you free. Don't move." With a swift motion, her dagger cut the rope with ease and the group fell to the floor in a jumble. Everyone dusted themselves off, for the ground contained bits of dirt, as if no one bothered to clean it up for months.

"Sorry about that," the girl apologized. "Didn't mean for you to get in the Heartless trap."

"Heartless trap?" Kail repeated.

"Yup. I've been trying to catch them, but the stupid things won't come. Probably don't notice the door in. By the way," she crossed her arms and looked at Kari, "what took you so long? You asked Cid, right? The door has a fire emblem, right? Why didn't you just use fire on it?"

"We did!" answered a frustrated Kari. "The darn thing didn't open! What's the use of putting the symbol of fire on it if it doesn't even open to its corresponding element?"

"What're you talking about?" she said disbelievingly. "It always opens to any and every fire spell!"

"Well not for us, apparently."

"Well that's very weird…" The girl put a hand thoughtfully to her chin. "Unless…" Quite suddenly her hand moved to her mouth and she issued a shrill whistle, then extended her arm and waited.

At first nothing happened. Then they heard creaking, then swishing. Out of the blue came a small red creature, which landed on her arm. Almost knee-length, the creature was like a miniature two legged cat. It had a lion-like mane and large paws. It gave off a small roar to the girl.

"Were you up to mischief again?" the girl asked the creature with suspicion. The creature gave her a toothy grin a made a few grumbling noises.

This did not satisfy her. "Grandpa told you many times to stay away from the door!" she shouted. "Who knows what could've happened if you had tampered with it too much! Now, I want you to apologize to me and promise to never do it again."

Meekly, it put its large paws behind its back in a humiliated manner and made a few growling noises at her. She scrutinized him for a second, then said, "Good enough." She turned to her guests; Sora had a surprised look on his faces, yet the people from Hyrule had mild expressions only. Kail was eyeing the creature with curiosity.

"What?" the girl asked. "Is their something weird about talking to animals?"

"Yes!"

"Not really."

Sora looked at the others with looks of confusion.

"In our world," explained Zelda, "there are plenty of odd creatures. One does not find it unusual to find an individual reminiscing with fish, or trees about the land's past."

"Well on our world we don't have talking animals."

"Then," Kari said, "_that _is an odd thing indeed."

"If I may," Kail interrupted them suddenly. "Would you mind introducing yourself and your…uh, pet?"

The girl flushed immediately at his question. "Well aren't I the stupid one! My name is Kiyoko." She held her hand out to Kail, who shook it. She repeated the motion to everyone else. "And this-" She pointed to the animal on her shoulder, "-is Lionel. He's something we call a moomba back on my planet."

At the mention of his name, Lionel puffed his chest out in pride. Kiyoko rolled her eyes at him.

"So," she said as she clapped her hands together, "who's ready for some training?"

"Training?" they repeated absent-mindedly.

"Well yeah! How else are you guys going to learn new magic?"

"Since when were you going to teach us?" inquired Zelda.

"Since now!" Kiyoko answered. "I'll explain upstairs."

"But there are no stairs!" said a confused Link.

Lionel swiftly bounded from her shoulder to the ceiling, despite Kiyoko's dark muttering of "show-off". Latching on with his large claws, he moved to a corner of the room with was hidden in shadow from the many bookcases. He began tracing the wall with his paw into a shape, though no one could see from their position.

As Lionel finished tracing, there was a loud click from above. A portion of the ceiling suddenly lowered down to them. Kiyoko climbed on and motioned them to follow.

"All will be explained up there," she told them. They hesitated slightly, then pulled themselves onto the platform. Lionel again traced the same rune into the wall, and it began to move upwards. Before it reached the top, he leapt up to them with superb speed.

* * *

I must apologize for last chapter. I was sick while I was writing, so I was in the weirdest of moods. So if you found something off in the last chapter, you know why.

Well, at least you guys didn't have to wait for over half a year!

Responses:

**_Master of the Dark Trio:_** Well, I haven't touched FFVII in a long while. It's mostly been FFX for the past few months. That's mainly because I'm thinking about doing a recap of the story in a humorous way. (or at least that's what I think) Actually, you've been waiting since about September, but it's close enough . Hope you enjoyed reading and update your stories!

**_Ninja Mage:_** Thanks for the input. Like I said, the sickness put me in a weird (and oddly enough VERY criticizing, to the point that I was criticizing my _own_ story!) mood. I hope I don't have something like that again…Anyway, when DoC comes out, I can hopefully get it. My parents have something against violence. (if they saw how much I did FFX…) Speaking of which, those last battles are pretty freakin hard. Darn you Square!

**_Venz0r:_** True, you pointed out a lot of things that are true. I guess that's just how I do it. I'll thank you for your gracious input. Though I don't find the poll that weird…

**_Kinoarashi:_** Don't try to bash me! (holds out flame thrower) You might get flamed. . Sorry it took so long, I try to do my best. Mikau will be featured later in the story and maybe in the sequel…

**_Mikol:_** Actually, Zidane and Garnet are two of the main characters in FFIX. Yeah, I hate exams, too. I just took an ACT test, and boy was that hard! Thanks and keep reading!

Read and review guys and gals and creatures and aliens and-

Kail: Can you quit that?

Med: Oh alright. You guys get the picture. See you next chapter!

PS: Just want to mention that I couldn't have done it without music. Listening to the FFX-2 piano songs really got me in the mood. Go you!

PPS: If you read one of the reviews, I am thinking about putting a "somewhat" humorous novelization of FFX. I would appreciate any comments on this. Thanks in advance!

_**Med**_


	18. Chapter 19

_**Legend of Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Chapter 19 Magic 101**_

Upstairs was almost a replica of the floor below. There were still many bookcases, though not as many. A large rug was in the middle of the room. A desk in one corner was filled with many different papers, the writing not large enough to discern. Across from it laid a computer that droned softly.

In an opposite corner, a large screen tv that was left carelessly turned on showed that someone had paused in the middle of a heated battle. Connected to it was a black cube-like item, with a separate large black box next to it; in blue were the letters "PS2";the cube had "Gamecube" on the top.

Everyone left the platform and explored. Lionel jumped off Kiyoko's shoulder and now settled himself on top of one of the shelves. Kiyoko stayed and said, "I'll be right back. I need to change into something more suitable for training." And with that, the dais pulled her down.

"What are these contraptions?" asked Link as he pointed to the strange items in the room.

Kail looked incredulously at him. "You're serious? You don't know what a tv is?"

"Or the thing nearby it," Zelda said as she pointed to the computer. Kail stared at them for a second, then politely lectured them on the machines and their uses, including the game consoles.

"Neat!" Kari said. She ran to the Gamecube and pressed the start button. Immediately the action that was frozen on the screen started moving, and Kari found herself in the midst of a tough fight. She found that her character was a boy. A boy who wore a strange green outfit and hat.

"It's me!" Link said, staring at the screen in amazement.

"Yeah, you're quite the popular one on our planet," came Kiyoko's voice from the other side.

The others turned (though Kari was too fascinated with the game to do so) to find her carrying a large tray of bread. There were also knives and a few jars of jam, butter, and peanut butter surrounding them. Kiyoko was now sporting a long blue robe that trailed behind her. She wore a black shirt and pants beneath. Atop her head was a large aqua marine hat that shook on her way to them.

"I brought some snacks just in case," she said cheerfully. She laid the plate on a table.

Eagerly as always, Sora and Link walked to the plate and helped themselves. They muttered their thanks. Kiyoko stared open-mouthed at them as she watched them eat.

"I think," commented Zelda, "that they'll get along with you just fine."

"Wow." Kiyoko issued a low whistle. "Leave some for the rest of us, you guys!" She pushed through them and managed to get some slices. She handed them to the others.

"Thanks," said Kail.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "They remind me of Mikau, so I know what it's like."

After everyone had finished (including Kari), Kiyoko conjured up chairs that seemingly came from nowhere and asked for everyone to sit. She sat down herself then abruptly stood back up.

"Wait! Speak of the devil, where's that punk anyway? We can't do combat practice without him!" She stamped her foot angrily. "Damn him!"

"Um," said Sora. "You can't teach us?"

"Well I could, but I suck at physical combat. Magic is my game and swords and stuff are for Mikau." Kiyoko slumped back down and sighed. "We'll just have to wait for him."

There was a small silence. A bird chirped somewhere.

"Kiyoko," Kari finally spoke. "would you mind if I play-"

"The Gamecube?"

As one, they both ran to it and immediately absorbed themselves into the game. Kail followed them and took up the third controller. Within the minute, the three were absorbed into the game. Sora pulled a chair and watched in curiousity.

Very quickly, and hour passed. Two hours. The day quickly passed in front of the tv. After a while, however, the three soon became bored with the games and took a rest. Everyone soon made a big circle on the rug and huddled near the fire; there was a small draft in the house.

Being the impatient one, it did not take Kiyoko long to get bored. Wanting to talk about anything, she said to them randomly, "Have you heard the legend of the universe?" Seeing their confused faces, she plunged into it, happy to have their attention.

"Long ago, ages before our ancestors walked, all planets were connected. Their connection was a Light, the very light of the people's hearts. Everyone and everything bathed in the Light. But being the very humans they are, nothing stayed pure forever…"

"Soon, the people of the universe began to think of the Light as another thing: power. Humans naturally sought power, so fights began to break out. Soon, the inhabitants of all planets began killing, massacring, betraying one another, all for the sake of the Light.

"The Light, however, was tainted. Through the course of the war, the light became unbalanced, beginning to fill with the darkness from the peoples' hearts. It soon collapsed, and all was thrown into the darkness. All had seemed lost, until fragments of the Light shown. As small as the shards were, these parts from the whole had survived, in the hearts of children.

"Combating the darkness, these children fought back. They managed to bring back all the worlds of old, but with one setback. Hard as they tried, the children could not connect the worlds as they once were. For the sake of restoration, the worlds would be closed and isolated from each other.

"Only until the true Light returns would all be set right. It has laid deep in the darkness, sleeping, waiting for that day. Only one of pure heart could unlock it, for if one wished to use the true Light, one would have to have a fragment of the Light itself."

Moments of silence passed by when Kiyoko was done speaking. The bird outside continued its happy chirping.

"Who told you of this legend?" Zelda asked her.

"My granddaddy always told me that story when I was little." She looked at the ceiling fondly, as if remembering a happy memory.

"True light?" Sora inquired.

"Yeah. Not much is known about it beside what you heard in the legend. And," her eyes flashed with sudden anger (Kari noticed the colors seemed to swirl), "we'll probably never find out much thanks to those humans! Not even their stupid books say much, which shows how much they know!"

"Hey!" Kail and Sora shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said. "You're human aren't you?"

Slowly, Kiyoko's eyes returned to normal. She answered her, "Not technically, no. I told you I was a mage, didn't I? We're different than humans."

"How so?"

She grinned and held her palm upward. Quietly, she uttered a single word.

"_Brigon._"

Instantly, a flame the size of her hand appeared and began floating. But instead of rocketing towards a target, as Zelda's usually did, it simply hung there. Kiyoko uttered, "_Hajo udt vceuk_!" The flame rose from her hand and began to circle about them lazily. Nothing moved besides their surprised eyes.

Satisfied, she said, "_Jkef_," and the ball of flame disappeared in the air. "Have you ever seen a mere human do that?" she asked with a smug.

"Impressive," said an amazed Zelda.

"How'd you do that!" asked an astounded Sora.

Kiyoko smiled once more and said, "The ancient language. Only the mages know of its words and meanings."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure!"

Again she put her fingers to her mouth and issued a shrill whistle. Lionel, who had been watching them lazily with one eye from the shelf, stretched and leapt to his perch on her shoulder. They stared at each other for a time as if they were silently conversing. Then Lionel jumped off, ran to his bookshelf, and grabbed a book from the top row.

As he handed Kiyoko the book she muttered, "Good, good." She flipped through the pages swiftly, her eyes moving back and forth quite fast. When she found what she was looking for, she pushed her glasses back and read aloud.

_**Ancient Text**_

**There have been many cases in the history of the planets of a certain writing that was incomprehensible. Scientists have been baffled for many years of their origin, and what the writers of mysterious origins have to say.**

**Through recent studies though, these scientists used advanced technology and a certain tribe's folklore to rediscover an ancient language used thousands of years ago. The name of this language is unknown as of yet; even the tribesmen could not tell.**

**Some info has been found out, however. From what they have gathered from the tribesmen, this "ancient text" as they called it was used in the tribe called the Mages. This age-old tribe practiced in the arts of magic in secluded areas of the universe. Some legends have said they even tempered with iron and other materials to create "elemental weapons". Another states that some have a connection towards the animals from which they can communicate with. More research will be needed to discover whether these are true or not.**

**The Mages were last recorded during the age of the Light War. The war caused them to flee to distant corners of the universe, perhaps beyond. They kept their magic and identity secret. The rest has been lost to history.**

Kiyoko looked up from the book with a smug on her face. She closed it softly and set it back on its place on the top shelf. She turned back to them, still with a smile.

"There you go. These writers have nothing in their books. Barely any info in there," she said.

"Wait, wait, hold on for a sec." Everyone turned to Kail, who had been silent for quite a while.

"Yeah?"

"That magic you did, Kiyoko. How was it different from the magic other people use?"

"Huma? Be more specific, Kail."

"Well," he began, "back on Besaid Island a girl called Yuna saved our lives using a magic called Holy." He saw something in Kiyoko's eyes when he spoke.

"Holy? Holy?" She was staring at him strangely. "The only attack spell a white mage can learn?"

"Well I'm guessing yeah-"

"The only spell that can obliterate many heartless at once?" she interrupted.

"Well I don't think it's the only-"

"You're telling me that you experienced a truly phenomenal event on a remote island away from here as easily as that, whilst here I toiled and read to find its secret?" Kiyoko was barely 3 feet from Kail, and she was starting to scare him.

"Um, I guess?" he said timidly.

She continued to stare at him for a few more seconds. Kail found her gaze seemingly piercing through him. He uncomfortably let his eyes look to the ground, embarrassed.

"Neat! You guys are lucky!"

He looked back up to see Kiyoko (no longer three feet away) smiling. Kail gave a soft sigh of relief; he didn't like people to be so close to him. Especially three feet.

Kiyoko took a brief look at her gold watch. She became disgusted.

"Three hours!" she shouted at it. "Three fucking hours and that bastard hasn't shown up! Where are you, Mikau!"

"Three hours?" Kari repeated. "I think we should really be going, guys. If we're going to find the last person or whatever, we need to hurry up."

"Oh gosh!" said Kiyoko. "I'm sorry to keep you guys so long, and I haven't done a single thing. I haven't even shown you how to use magic properly!"

"That is fine," Zelda replied. "Really, I-"

"No, no, no. It is my duty to show you properly, no matter what. I need to go with you guys, even for a short while."

"And what makes you think that?", Kail said as he crossed his arms in uncertainty. "I don't know if I can fit you in. My ship hasn't handled that many people before."

"Please, I'm begging you!" Kiyoko was on the ground and tugging at his pants. "I won't be a burden! Mage's promise!"

"I don't know…"

There was a hint of desperation in her voice as she spoke. "In return, I'll help you with any problem, magical or with weaponry. I'll fight to the end. I'll be loyal and won't whine, too much at least, and I can take care of Lionel for you; we've been the best of friends for qui-"

"OK!" Kail shouted. "Will you let go of me and shut up if I do?"

"Yes!" Kiyoko stood up from the ground, ignoring the stares she got from the others. She dusted herself off.

"Now let's get going!"

They were now just outside the atmosphere of Traverse Town. Kail pulled up the world map on the computer. He typed in a few letters and a larger map came up.

It was a picture of a large building. Steel pillars supported it from all angles. On both sides of the humongous doors were two statues of soldiers; one a man and one a woman. Each had a sword held in an attack position, as if they were waiting for the heavens to attack them. Atop their crowns flames burned.

Kail informed them of the planet. "It is called the Artemisia Coliseum. Many tournaments are held there, but at a cost."

"Let me guess," Kiyoko said. "you step in, you shouldn't come out?"

"Exactly. The tournaments usually have conditions to them, and those who disobey them pay a terrible price. Lucky for us, they're holding a rookies' tournament right now."

"Joy," she said sarcastically.

"Must we go, Kail?" asked a concerned Zelda. She was eying the screen in unease.

"Yeah, do we really have to?" agreed Link.

"I would think so. Aren't you searching for some person? That person could be down there. And besides," Kail said as he leaned back into his chair, "there's no harm in practicing."

"I suppose so…"

"But," Sora began with a grin, "maybe Link here doesn't want to go because he's scared."

"What'd you say?" Link said dangerously to Sora.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat!" Sora continued to taunt him. "Won't even go to a novice tournament!"

"Why you little-!"

There was a small crash as they collided. Shouts and curses were heard from Link while Sora only laughed at him; thankfully neither pulled out their weapons. The others laughed at their brawl; even Kiyoko could tell this was probably going to happen often.

"Hey!" Link shouted at them. "Are we going to this thing or not?"

Kail replied, "Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" He pushed more buttons and a small replica of the _Prime Star_ appeared near the new world. Red lines moved in a line from the ship to it. "It should take us about and hour to get there." He pushed another button and the engines roared. The ship began moving forward at a fast pace that knocked some of them off balance.

"So what now?" he asked them.

"Well," said Kiyoko. "I did promise to show you guys how those spheres worked. I think we have enough time to practice with them, eh? Pull em' out and let's get practicing!"

As Kari and Sora did so, she pulled the long sleeves of the cloak up and fixed her hat and glasses. She closed her eyes as if in a meditative state.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Kail?" the brunette replied.

He smiled and whispered to him, "Thanks for convincing Link."

Sora smiled as well and whispered back. "No problem! I never thought those reverse psychology things would come in handy."

"Oy, Sora! Get yer ass over here!" Kiyoko called to him. "We aren't getting any older over here!"

Again, I'm very very very very sorry for the extremely slow updates. The final part was done late at night as were other parts, so if I missed something or something seems out of place, blame summer.

To get your hopes up, I'm almost done with a new story for FFX (which is one of the reasons why this took so long). It's basically a "humorous" recap of the game, R-rated style! And it's rated that for a good reason, kiddos. I'm about 70 done at the point.

Anywho, THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD. NEVER WILL BE UNLESS I SAY SO MYSELF. Just making it clear. .

Drop a review with any questions, comments, needs, or concerns. Or just give me a normal review. .

To a hopefully faster chapter next time! drinks

_**Med**_


	19. Artemecian Tournament

_**Legend of Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Chapter 20 Artemecian Tounrnament**_

"Must you do this?" Charles asked him. "Now, of all times?"

"Do you want the treasure or not?" Ganondorf replied. "We need to capture both of them in order for that to happen!"

Charles said nothing and rested his head in his hands. He said nothing for a few seconds. Then, he raised his head and said, "Alright. Do what you must, Ganondorf. Just capture only one for now." He grinned. "What fun would this be if we didn't give the heroes a fighting chance, eh?"

"Alright then." With a swish of a cloak, he turned from him and walked to the door. He stopped in front of it. "Who do I send for the job?"

Charles chuckled. "Do you always have to have someone do the job for you, friend?" He heard Ganondorf give a snigger, then the door closed. His voice was muffled, but Charles could still hear him when he said, "I'll send who I want, whatever that bastard says…"

* * *

"Wow…"

Kiyoko spoke for all of them when they landed. The pillars were quite large, the statues larger still. The group wondered for a second on how the world could support all of that without collapsing. Sunlight glinted off the steel of the coliseum, blinding all who looked upon it, especially upon the armor of the statues. The behemoths looked down upon them, which disturbed Kari slightly. As they took their eyes off it, they noticed a faint sound of cheering and jeering from the crowd beyond the great doors.

Kiyoko finally said, "I don't know about you guys, but the tourney isn't going to wait for us. Come on!" Lionel followed close behind.

Agreeing, they went past the doors. They found a large lobby, also somewhat silver colored like the steel outside. Smaller versions of the columns supported the inside. Directly in the middle was a wooden desk; a woman occupied it currently and was eyeing them. She gave a long yawn.

"Can I help you?" she said in a monotonous voice. Her eyes were half open as she spoke.

"Yeah," Kail replied. "We'd like to enter the tournament being held. Do you have any room for six more fighters?"

She said nothing and slowly reached for a drawer near the bottom of her desk.

"Make it five," Kiyoko suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sora, Link, and Kari said at once.

"You mentioned looking for someone, right? Someone should stick behind and look around."

"Then I have to go with you," Zelda told her. "I'm the only one who can tell if we have found the right person."

"Great!"

Kail gave a sigh of annoyance. "Oh alright. Make it four fighters."

The woman stayed silent. She brought a paper out on her desk and motioned for them to come to her; they did.

"What is your team's name?" the woman asked them. She pulled out another drawer and picked a pen out. The group noticed that her fingers were a horrid red color, like blood. They looked at each other silently and shrugged as one.

Kiyoko suggested, "How about Clan Nutsy?"

"WHAT?" the four fighters protested at once.

"Clan Nutsy it is," said the woman in the same dull tone, though there was a bit of humor in it. She wrote the name on the paper along with a few others. "Names?" They told her; at the same time they were giving dirty looks to the mage. She merely stared back with a grin, with Lionel mirroring it.

"Clan Nutsy, go to the door on your left," the female secretary continued. "Stay in your locker room until you are called."

"How many are fighting?" Link asked.

The woman looked at him, particularly at his clothes, and said, "There are ten seeds."

"Sweet!" Sora shouted.

"Thanks, miss," Kari thanked for them. They began heading for the door.

"We'll keep an eye out for you know who!" Kiyoko shouted to them. Zelda and she went to the opposite door.

* * *

The crowd roared about them as the two took a seat somewhere in the center of it. It wasn't just humans that were there; creatures of varying sizes were jeering, from tattooed blackened faced lizards to the arguing goblins, the large silent Ogres with their always alight lanterns to their smaller, greener companions that also carried one (along with a knife). Kiyoko looked at the little ones in fear.

"This is exciting!" she shouted to Zelda, trying to hide her fear. Zelda could only just hear her and nodded her head. She began taking small glances at the mob around them.

"Any sign?"

"Not yet," the princess yelled.

"Ugh."

Kiyoko slouched down in her seat. She abruptly sat back up when she felt a steel tip at her back. She turned to find the goblins and lizards screaming curses at each other, their weapons drawn. One was thrown out of its owner's hand; Kiyoko barely escaped having it slicing her back.

She grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her out of her seat. "Let's move!" Zelda looked at the fight and agreed silently. Lionel leapt onto his usual perch and they moved away to seats closer to the arena.

Kiyoko yelled, "I'm going to look for some snacks, k? You guys save my spot!" And with that, she began squeezing through the crowd for the door.

* * *

The crowd roared as Kail made his way back to his team. He cracked his fists with a smile; the heartless were hardly a challenge here.

"Nice job!" Kari told him.

"Ah, it wasn't hard," he dismissed. "You're up, Sora."

"Yes!" the brunette shouted as he jumped from his seat. He almost immediately sat back down with a yelp of pain. They had forgotten that Sora had broken his arm on their way to Kiyoko's house.

"Maybe we should find Kiyoko," Kari suggested. "She'll know how to heal that maybe."

"No, there's no time for that," Link interjected. "The man's here to get you on the arena. You'll just have to duke it out with one arm."

"Oh _thanks_," Sora said dryly as he walked into the arena.

There he saw his opponent, a quite large heartless. Or rather his stomach. It had on the same helmet as the soldier type, but it was quite small for his head. Around it's hands were broken chains. It glared at Sora with the same yellow eyes as the others had. He said nothing and summoned his keyblade.

"Fighters ready?" called the man. "Begin!"

Sora began circling the field, keeping distance from the new heartless. He wouldn't resort to magic unless he had to, seeing as he was still new to it despite the practice they had on the ship. The heartless leaned back, which caught Sora off guard. What caught him more was when it leapt at him; he barely managed to evade it. _This thing is faster than it looks!_ he thought. _Gotta keep a better eye on it._

The heartless tried once more to jump at him. This time, Sora leapt to the side and slashed at it's stomach. He was thrown back by the impact, but his opponent had no visible scratch surprisingly. He rolled to the side, barely missing the giant fist; his broken arm throbbing.

Their fight continued like this for a while. Finally, Sora managed to get behind the heartless and slash at its back. Only then did it fall to its knees. He rushed again at the weal point, trying to attack the only known weak point. After a few hits, though, once more he was thrown back. Now his opponent was mad. A dark aura suddenly surrounded it.

_What now?_ Sora thought irritably. He brought his keyblade up in defense, but became thoroughly confused at what his opponent. Instead of charging at him, like it usually did, it stood looking him squarely in the eyes for a few seconds. It then took a large hand and slapped its belly once. In a minute of puzzlement, Sora lowered his keyblade, a costly mistake. In a moment, the heartless charged at him once more, much faster than before, and sent him flying about twice as far. He landed with a loud skid on the ground.

Sora almost immediately cried out in pain for his broken arm. He gingerly stood back up, feeling blood trickle slowly down his legs. He gave the beast a dirty look and resummoned his keyblade into his good hand.

Again, it smacked its stomach before running at him again. Sora knew this would happen, and he leapt to the side. The beast kept going and eventually slammed into the magical barrier around the arena. Sora vented his anger into a deadly lunge, aiming for its back. Instead he collided with the belly, and he fell back a few feet, unharmed.

He was startled by this. How could've his opponent gained more speed like that? And what about its strength? It was as if it was magic….

_That's it!_

Sora grinned despite the pain he felt. He leapt back a few more feet, barely touching the barrier. The heartless began to lumber slowly towards him. He pulled his keyblade level with the monster and, remembering the word Kiyoko had taught him, shouted loudly, "Fire!"

A ball of flames erupted from his weapon. His opponent stared at it, confused, before both, fire and heartless, disappeared.

The crowd jeered and shouted. Sora waved at them with a huge grin plastered on his face before leaving the arena and meeting up with his teammates. They all shouted something cheerful at him as he did.

"If you'll excuse me," he told them, "I need to go find Kiyoko. Got to get this arm fixed."

* * *

"Well, nothing seems very tough right now," Kari said as she sat down in her spot in the locker room thirty minutes later. The four fighters were taking a small break from their matches so far, Kari being the most recent. She felt some of the exhilaration from her fight, even though it was only a few shadows and soldiers.

"Of course not," Kail replied as he, too, took a spot next to her. "This is only a novice tournament. But keep your guard up all the same."

Link nodded his head and said, "I second that. It's been too easy till now, but that does not mean it will be so all the way."

"Yeah. I've been hearing a rumor about magic wielding heartless abroad in the matches beyond.. Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," Kari said as she waved her hand at him. "Don't worry yourself."

"I can't help it," Kail said.

"Why?" she asked him. She stood up and began stretching. "Think we can't handle it or something?"

"No, I just don't want you-"

"Clan Nutsy!" interrupted a voice with a snigger. They turned to a man who stood in the doorway. "Send your next fighter!"

"My turn," Link said with a smile. He patted the Master Sword's familiar weight on his hip and bade them goodbye before heading to the arena.

When he went out of the darkened locker room to the bright sunlight, he automatically shielded his eyes like before. He tried to search for Zelda, Sora, and Kiyoko in the screaming crowd, but to no avail. He sighed and unsheathed his sword to meet his opponent: a few drillers, soldiers, and shadows in formation. They jeered at him, but Link simply blocked them out from his mind and brought his shield up.

"Ready?" called the man who brought him over the shouts. "Fight!"

The shadows leapt at him, followed closely by the soldiers. The drillers walked slowly to him, staggering along the way. Bringing his shield up Link easily defended from the shadows' leap, cutting them in two soon afterwards. Their pools of black leaked into the ground satisfyingly. The soldiers took the advantage and made for his chest. Again he defended, using his sword to knock the drill out of the way before obliterating it. He did the same to the other and waited for the drillers.

But he only saw one. _Where's the other?_ he thought. He spun around and was thrown onto his back; the heartless had slashed into his tunic and knocked him down. Link was quite sure he feltcuts but ignoredthem as he stood back up. The two drillers began advancing on him slowly, their yellows eyes gleaming hungrily.

Link slowly backed away from them, conscious of the fact that he could not leave the ring. He slashed at the heartless, but they deflected it with their drill arms. He soon felt the edge of the arena beneath his heel, and he stopped moving. The drillers jabbed at him. Using his quick reflexes, he managed to jump over them. Landing behind them, he yelled two words at their backs.

"Din's Fire!" he cried out. Instantly, a bright shield of fire surrounded him, including the drillers. They were immediately destroyed in the fire. The inferno then disappeared before it could cause more damage.

"Winner!" shouted the man.

Link was panting slightly, but he managed to give the crowd a smile before heading to the rest of Clan Nutsy. There, he was high-fived by his other two teammates.

"Nice job out there!" Kail congratulated,

"Thanks," Link answered. He sheathed the Master Sword and took a seat. "I wish the heartless would at least put up a decent fight." He stretched and yawned, as if he was bored by his fight. "Sora's not back yet?"

Kari answered, "More than likely he'll be stuffing himself somewhere around her. If we know him well enough, who knows how long that would take?"

"Wish he could've waited for me," he said mischievously as he patted his stomach. Both Kail and Kari sighed as one.

* * *

Well, I've changed last chapter's text slightly. For those who like to decode, I re-did what Kiyoko says in the Ancient Language. I'll give a plush doll of whoever they want to the person who figures out what she says! Here's a small hint: It's not Al Bhed. Good luck! (if anyone tries at all)

**_Master of the Dark Trio-_** No offense taken whatsoever. It's the truth really.

**_Ninja Mage-_** Kiyoko wants me to let you know that she feels flattered. . And thanks!

**_Mikol-_** I think I'm having a revolt about my update speed. --; To answer your question, Merlin is in another world doing…..stuff. Not sure if he'll appear at all in this fic.

**_L4by4-_** Well that sucks. I'm sorry about that and I hope you can get back your internet soon. Use your bro's loaded wallet, I say!

Note: Check profile for updates on how the chapters are going. Those interested in my drawings can also look for my Deviant Art account in there too.

And to those who read but don't review this, REVIEW DANG IT!

_**Med**_


End file.
